Fallen Angels
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: There's no use denying that I'm a coward, I freely admit it. I run away from everything, fear, pain, but when trapped on a world where your darkest nightmares are the things that kill you, I have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I latch onto something to help me keep going, which so happens to be a kid called Jack, however there's someone else...someone much darker, a murderer.
1. A New World, A New Start

Light. I have always been fascinated with light. How we can't survive without it, how it always surrounds us even in the darkness. It had the ability to save us, yet the light from the sun also comes with heat, so it could also kill us. A double bladed weapon.

There was nothing left for me back home. My family were dead. Shot dead, in fact and I should be dead too but I had not been home to save them, to protect them. My little brothers and sisters, they'd been all shot through the head after my mother had been raped and my father tortured all because we owed these men money. They were my adopted family but my family all the same. They had no idea where I had come from or who my real parents were, I had just been left on their doorstep and they were too kind hearted to turn me away. Apparently I had been a very sweet baby. Anyway, they were dead now, all because we didn't have the money to pay up to some loaners.

You know the worse part? I had just got my payment from work to cover the last of the debt. Yeah, they died for nothing all because I had not run home fast enough. Now I was being a coward and running away from the only place I had ever called home, Earth, to find somewhere new. I was running away from my memories, from my fears. Well, the planet was dying anyway. I wanted to find somewhere with grass and waterfalls, like in the books I used to read as a child. I wanted to find nature. Real nature. Not the artificial stuff they made in labs.

Taking a deep breath I turned away from my home planet and boarded the ship called the Hunter-Gratsner, whatever the hell that meant. There were a few people bustling about, loading cargo and making sure their valuables were secured but all I had was my single survival pack with everything that was of value to me.

I looked at the cryostasis chambers trying to find my name but I passed one which sparked an interest. It was larger than some others with a muscular man inside, chained down like a dog and for a moment I frowned, unable to see his eyes because of the goggles but somehow, despite the chamber being fully active, I knew he was awake.

Curiously I tilted my head to the side, looking at the sign that warned me that this guy was dangerous. Well, it kind of goes without saying. I doubt you'd lock up a guy so tightly if he was only a celibate priest. I inched a little closer, my curiosity getting the better of me as I tried to get a better look, though I felt rude for staring. He was completely clean shaven and, as I said before, had a few pounds muscle going spare but apart from that I couldn't tell much else.

A hand clapped my shoulder and I instantly whipped around, gripping the offending wrist with my right hand whilst grabbing a fistful of shirt with my other, preparing to pummel the guy before I saw his uniform. Galactic police. Oh crap. I'm in trouble.

"Sorry." I quickly said as he laughed. I let him go then stepped back but he merely smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"You lost girl?" I arched an eyebrow then lifted my chin.

"I am hardly a girl. I wouldn't be on this ship if I was just a girl, would I? Intergalactic rules, you know. No females under the age of twenty one to board a deep space vessel of any kind without escort. I have no escort, so I must be a woman of age." I could have sworn I heard a deep throaty chuckle and I instantly looked to the man in the chamber, tilting my head curiously towards him. "Who's this?"

"Now, little lady." At least he has learned his lesson not to call me girl. "Shouldn't you be asking my name first?" I did not like him. He was lean, well presented and clean shaven but there was something off about him, my primal instincts warning to back away but I held my ground as he got closer. He smelled wrong too, you know? Like when someone has this underlying bad smell they just tried to cover up with too much deodorant? That was the vibe I was getting from this guy and I seriously did not like it. "It's polite you know." I jerked my thumb at the prisoner.

"He interests me more." Again a chuckle, this time a little louder but still, this guy seemed oblivious.

"He's called Riddick. Cut throat killer and highly dangerous. You'd do well to stay away from him. I doubt he'll care if you got too close and he chose to snap your neck. It would be easy, almost too easy for him. Not even a challenge." I arched an eyebrow then snorted.

"I fight back. I'll give the jackass a damn challenge if he wants one." I muttered bitterly but as I turned around, the officer made the unwise move of grabbing my arm again. Out of pure instinct I gripped his arm, twisted it over my head then pressed my other hand against his shoulder, holding him down as he crumbled to his knees with a yelp of pain. "Didn't you learn last time? I don't like being grabbed. Now what do you want?" He smirked as I gripped his hand then hauled him to his feet, slinging my pack more squarely on my shoulder as I exhaled slowly.

"William J. Johns, at your service ma'am." He gave a little salute and I arched an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Is that supposed to charm me?" I questioned and he smirked dangerously.

"A little." He admitted freely then yawned, stretching up to try and make his muscles look bigger so I looked away down at my old booted feet. "Where you headed?" I paused before shrugging.

"Anywhere but here. See you at the end of the flight." I gave him a mock salute then turned, continuing my search for the chamber with my details on it until I found it further up the other end. Evangeline Cooper, Female, Twenty-five and yeah, a few other details and stats. I looked at my bag then to the chamber before sighing and stepping in, anchoring it on my back so that there wasn't a chance of me losing it.

The moment the door closed I was surrounded by a burst of freezing cold smoky looking gas which instantly sent me into a cold, silent sleep. I could not tell whether I was awake or asleep completely, I felt stuck between the two, in limbo as it were which was better, because I only dreamed when in deep sleep, this was much better as I could rest without seeing my family's accusing faces.

There were moments when I could hear voices around me until they were silent, moments when I heard the rushing of engines until they too were silent. Everything simply fell into quietness until I could no longer feel anything. No pain, no grief, no regret just…nothing.


	2. Red Sirens

Red sirens blared and I jolted awake, staring in front of me as I felt the violent trembling of my chamber being shaken, as if it had been picked up by some giant hand and was being used as a rattle. I tried to open my door to get out but a huge pile of debris blocked the way, trapping me inside.

Raging roars filled my ears as the aircraft descended rapidly but I began to panic when I could not shove my door open. I barely had room to move so I had to think fast. At first I hammered my fists against the glass, hoping to shatter it but it was hammer proof, shatter proof and proof that I was trapped in here, though I could hear the tearing of metal and instinct screamed at me to get out.

Pressing my back against the wall I anchored my arms to the side, allowing me more space so I slammed my feet against the door, smashing at it until I heard it begin to crack. With a lurch the chamber fell sideways and I cried out in fear but determinedly continued.

With one well-aimed strike my feet shattered the glass, allowing a gaping hole which I instantly crawled through, avoiding the glass then ran forwards just as the back end began to rip apart. Air whipped past me and I quickly grabbed another emergency pack as it rolled past, not stopping as I then lunged for the door to move into the next cargo hold then tore it open, sliding through then continued to run with greater ease, my heart kick starting my legs into a fast pace and without the wind whipping against me, I was able to escape further and further into the ship until I actually ran into someone.

The smaller body grunted as we collided and I quickly grabbed them, rolling to absorb the fall and let them land on me. "Ouch!" The voice hissed then spun around. "Watch it! You crazy?"

"Absolutely insane. Let's go." I answered dryly, getting to my feet then dragged the boy up too, pulling him over to a metal beam that jutted out then rapped my arms around him, shielding him from the wind that suddenly tore through as another part of the ship was lost. Didn't anyone know how to fly this damn thing? What the hell had happened?

Using my body to shield the boy I gripped onto the metal until my knuckles and fingers were white from the pressure, doing my best to keep us grounded but when we slammed into hard ground, we collapsed to the floor and I yelped as the boy's knee dug into my gut.

We clung to one another as the only source of comfort we each had, feeling our bodies getting knocked about until I swore I was going to be black, purple, blue and every other damn colour there is when these bruises show up.

There was a shrill grating sound as we skidded to a halt and when everything was silent, I groaned. "Note to self, this is how _not_ to land a damn ship." I muttered under my breath then opened my arms to look at the boy that was curled up there. "You okay kid?"

"Sure." He nodded though he was trembling from head to toe. I gave him a gentle smile then slowly got to my feet, fighting to regain my balance before helping the boy up too. "I'm Jack by the way."

"Evangeline Cooper." I answered, clenching a fist then gently brushed my knuckles against his chin, making him smile a little. "Well, best go see who else survived." I sighed then turned to face the gaping hole that moments before had threatened to suck us both out.

A long snaking pit stretched behind his like the trail of a worm or an actual snake, the rare few I had seen on earth made similar tracks to this. Inhaling deeply I closed my eyes, absorbing the heat before jumping down to the ground, rolling to absorb the shock then turned to Jack. "Jump down, I'll catch you." The kid paused slightly before stepping back and jumping.

Hurriedly I lurched forwards and opened my arms, anticipating where he would land then caught him in my arms, though he grunted from my rather weak catch but still, neither of us got hurt so job well done I'd say. "Are we…are we alone?" He asked fearfully and I listened carefully to the wind, looking around me.

"No." I answered then took his shoulder, pulling him to me as I lead him around the side to where several other people had gathered in another part of the ship where it was ripped open. "Hey! Hey down here!" I called out, giving a wave as Jack cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Is someone there?" Several faces popped into view and they all stared down at us with rather beat up and pained expressions.

"Get up here!" One of the men shouted, reaching down a hand and I frowned, looking around to see if there was any danger because of the anxious tone but saw nothing but the golden molten blanket of sand around us. Shrugging I grabbed Jack and joisted him up, letting him climb onto the wreckage before pulling myself up too, using the broken splinters as footholds until I was safely up on the decking.

"Alright, now someone tell me what the hell happened!" I growled, dusting off my hands as Jack anchored himself to my side and I placed my hand on his shoulder protectively. I liked this kid.

"We got hit and the ship went down." A blonde haired, sweaty looking woman answered as she strode forwards, looking out to the vast desert. "We need to start planning, our supplies won't last us long unless we can get out of here." My eyes flickered to the emergency pack I had stuffed in my bag and instantly shifted it closer to me, hoarding it. Hey, not all of us are going to survive, it's basic principle to do what you can to live longer than the others.

Save for little Jack, I'll help keep Jack alive because I like the kid, he's got spunk.

"Anyone else having breathing problems?" The merchant asked, taking deep, laboured breaths as he fanned his face.

"Yeah, like I just ran or something." Jack agreed so I looked down at him with concern, rubbing his back gently and he turned a broad smile up at me.

"Feel one lung short. All of us do." A beautiful frizzy haired woman with light blue eyes agreed, rubbing the back of her neck and we all instinctively turned to the only remaining crew member of the ship, which meant that she was now our captain, I suppose.

"It's the atmosphere, too much pressure and not enough oxygen. Might take a few days to adjust…"

"Well, at least it's not toxic." I pointed out sarcastically then exhaled slowly, the air only making my throat drier.

"What the hell happened anyway? _Exactly_?" The man who was travelling with Shazza, the dark haired woman, demanded to know as he blinked under the harsh sunlight. Carolyn gave a little shrug.

"Something knocked us off lane. Could have been a rogue comet, maybe we'll never know."

"Well, I for one am damn grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this but cripes, you rode it down." Shazza said with awe, smiling softly before turning on the rest of us. "C'mon you lousy ingrates, the only reason we're still alive is because of her." I caught a flash of guilt in the captain's eyes and I squinted at her slightly, unsure what that look was for. Was she feeling guilty for not saving more or was there something else behind it? Either way, we all gave her our thanks.

"There's some pressure suits back in the main cabin. Follow me, we can make ourselves oxygen masks." Carolyn said, obviously trying to break off the attention she was receiving so we all moved back inside with her, letting her lead the way through the rubble and debris.

When I saw Riddick chained to a metal beam, I stopped and blinked at him in surprise. Jack stopped also when he felt me not following and then grinned. When he went to say something I lifted a finger and told him to be quiet without saying a word.

Riddick's head turned slightly and I heard him inhale the air a little deeper, a slow smirk splaying on his rather agreeable looking lips. He did not say anything so I took this opportunity to move after the others, grabbing Jack's arm as I went.

"Can't we go talk to him?"

"You really think he'll talk to us?" I parried softly then chuckled. "He won't make friends, he's not a particularly sociable looking guy. Probably eat you up for dinner instead." Jack did not seem unfazed though, merely continued to smile and ponder inwardly.

Carolyn broke open the case to the pressure suits but since it was far too hot to wear them, she gestured for us to take the masks instead. "Liquid oxygen canisters inside. Start ripping them out." She ordered so I stepped forwards and nimbly unattached one of the canisters, mask and cables to hand to one of the young boys, giving him a smile as I turned to another. "Quick hits only, try and make it last."

"Well, is someone going to come for us?" Jack asked as I gave one for her to attach to her belt for us to share. "Or are we all gonna die of dehydration or sunstroke or maybe something worse?" We all looked at him, a mixture of stunned and dark expressions. "Hey, you don't need to worry about scaring me." Shazza snorted.

"We're worried you'll scare us." She answered then led Jack away as Zeke stepped forwards.

"I'll see about making this air go a bit further, captain, with your permission?" Carolyn blinked in surprise before nodding, which left me, the captain and good old Johns in company. Before I could speak Carolyn had already addressed Johns.

"And him?" She gestured to Riddick who didn't move, though I could tell he was listening.

"Big evil?"

"We just keep him locked up forever?" She questioned further and I looked back. That couldn't be comfortable, having your arms forced backwards and what if he was having some trouble with the air as well?

"Be my choice." Johns was saying darkly. "Already escaped once from the max-slam security on…"

"I don't want his life story." Carolyn cut him off and I smirked as I unhooked the last canister and mask, taking a deep gulp of natural air which instantly eased the pressure off my chest. "I want to know if he's dangerous."

"Only around humans." I looked back over to Riddick who by now had turned his head ever so slightly towards us but his mouth was on the hull and I could see him licking at something damp on the surface, something which Carolyn had noticed too.

"Oh Christ…" She murmured, suddenly springing forwards into a run whilst snatching up an emergency torch on the way, Johns following which left me alone with Riddick. After pausing a moment, I turned around to face him and slowly began to walk closer.

"You know, when people approach me, I can always hear their hearts beat faster. I can hear their fear as much as I can smell it." He murmured in a damn silky, mellow voice that had my eyes widening in surprise. "But not yours. It's steady and you don't smell afraid." He turned to look at me through those black goggles of his and I continued to approach him.

"I have no reason to be afraid." I answered simply then lifted the mask to his face but he turned away.

"You'll need it."

"So will you." I parried easily, going to cover his mouth and nose again, ignoring his growl as I pressed it down and clicked the nozzle in, allowing some air to fly up to the mask and Riddick, giving in to temptation, inhaled it greedily and I rested the mask there before drawing it back. He regarded me carefully.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're just a fool or uncommonly brave."

"Go for the former." I answered bitterly, lifting my practically lifeless eyes to meet his, or at least the black pits of his goggles. "There's nothing brave about me. I just don't care about anything." Riddick said nothing so I clipped the canister to my belt then sighed. "Good luck escaping, not that you'll need it." I said to him and he smirked.

"How do you know I'll escape?" I paused, turning my face back to him slightly before smirking.

"If you can break out of a max security slam, those little cuffs won't be too much of a challenge for you, don't you think? Just try not to kill anyone on your way out the door." With that I left him alone, striding back out to where everyone else had gathered.

There was a leak in the water system apparently, contaminating it so there was nothing left to drink. Rubbing the side of my face with one hand I went up to Carolyn. "Hey, if you can direct me to the cockpit, I could try hooking up the radios to send out a signal." She stared at me.

"You could do that?" I shrugged.

"Can't be that much different from a stereo, can it?" Seeing her disbelieving and doubtful face I sighed. "Look, I've taken classes in shop and tech, got my level four award in both so I know what I'm doing. If I can do something, I'll be sure to damn well give it my best shot. What have we got to lose?" Finally Carolyn nodded.

"This way." She led me down a corridor, pushed and climbed our way over the wreckage then finally, we reached the pit. I looked around at the panels and sighed deeply, seeing that everything was completely shot, including the wiring.

"Well, it ain't no Christmas tree but it'll do. Let's see what this baby's got." I murmured then took out a couple of miniature tools from my pack, opening up the panels and began to pull out the wiring, checking the plug sockets and then began to hook over the radio wiring, drawing up a mental list of what I needed.

"Hey! You okay in there?" Jack called, scrambling to get in and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard this little project. I'll need to replace the wires here and here from some other parts of the ship or compromise with some metal coil or something, but then also the power is completely dead. I'll need to store up the energy into this hoarding device to be able to send out a distress signal far enough to perhaps reach New Mecca or some other civilised planet around here." I said to him, pointing various things as I tapped my fingers on one of the control screens, logging into the ship's system to see what damage had been done to the further interior and core so that I could also find out where I can find available spare parts.

"Cool. Will you teach me all this someday?" Jack asked and I chuckled.

"Someday kid. I promise." I assured him then sighed, feeling hot, sweaty and it was difficult to think straight with all this heat. Without warning there was a scream of fear and before I knew it I was racing past Jack towards the sound.

"It's Riddick! He's loose!" Paris had been the one to scream and I laughed seeing as I thought it had been Shazza or Carolyn.

"Well there's a surprise." I drawled, placing my hands on my hips. "You need a new pair of pants now?" He scowled at me darkly and I smirked, turning to Carolyn who was walking towards us.

"I'd arm yourself if I were you. It'll hardly make an effect but you might last a little longer against him." I seriously doubt that. Paris walked off to scan the horizon for any signs of our mass murderer friend whilst I turned to Jack, placing a protective hand on his shoulder and he drew closer whilst trying to look brave faced.

"We need water." I spoke first after no one said anything. "We can't survive in this heat without water."

"The children need to drink, they will not last." A religious man agreed with me and I glanced to him and the three boys who all kept close to him, their robes allowing air to ventilate their bodies. We had not yet been introduced but he nodded to me slowly with a warm respect that instantly made me like and trust him more than most of the other crew members. No one else, however, stepped forwards.

"Well, if you're all afraid of the big bad wolf then I'll go." I sighed, sliding my rucksack off then unzipped the front pocket, making sure I had a knife in there before slipping it into my boot. "I got nothing to lose."

"I'll go too." Jack offered but I shook my head, smiling as I ruffled his cap.

"You stay here kid and keep an eye on them for me." I winked then turned. "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll go. I know how to handle Riddick." The suspicious guy, Jones, volunteered and he followed after me as I walked to the edge of the crashed ship.

"You all stay here, keep an eye out for Riddick." Carolyn turned and looked to Johns as he gave one of the other flight passengers a gun.

"There you go. Iman! If we're going to look for water, we should do it before nightfall." That's when I noticed the Earth merchant, Paris, come running towards us with a strange scythe like weapon in his hand.

"Excuse me." He called then pointed. "I think you should see this." Carolyn frowned then followed the line of direction to the horizon, watching as very slowly, a third sun came up. A third sun? That meant it would never be night which would only kill us faster. Oh great. This never ending day just gets better and better. This third sun was slightly blue, so it was slightly colder than the others but not by much.

"Bloody hell." Not exactly the way I would have said it but alright.

"So much for your nightfall." One of the passengers said to Carolyn but the merchant merely groaned.

"So much for my cocktail hour." You have got to be kidding me, please tell me I am not dealing with an alcohol addict. He picked up his hipflask and took a deep swig. Obviously I am.

"We take this as a good sign." The Muslim man announced optimistically, stepping forwards with his boys surrounding him. "A path, a direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water."

"Well, we wouldn't want it to be pink now would we?" I drawled slightly then shifted my pack to sit better on my shoulder. "Come on, whoever's going should get going, we'll have better luck in this cooler heat."

"What, you want us to go out there? Into the baking sun with nothing but sand for company? With that murderer on the loose? Nope, I'm staying right here." Paris declared like the coward he obviously was and I snapped my jade green and hazel eyes onto him sharply. He was from earth, I remember him being docked there with cargo and lots of it. I sighed then jumped down from the wrecked ship, slowly touched the sand and sifted it through my fingers.

"Too dry. We'd be best heading that way." I said, pointing towards a set of dunes. "It might be shaded there and it might be a place where water could be hoarded."

"I agree." The older dark skinned man said, touching my shoulder and nodding in greeting. "I am Iman, these are my students Suleiman," he pointed to the eldest boy. "Hassan." The middle boy and then finally the youngest, who looked to be around eight or nine. "And Ali."

"Hello, I'm Evangeline." I greeted them warmly, reaching out and tickling the youngest boy who squeaked then grinned around at me as I chuckled. "Call me whatever you like though, I don't mind."

"Evangeline is a lovely name, why shorten it? A true name of Allah, an angelic, pure, virtuous meaning." Iman murmured much to himself as we walked towards the dunes. The two suns that had hung in the sky were now completely swallowed by the horizon's lipless mouth and now the blue sun glared down at us coldly, though the heat of its gaze was still intense and it made the desert burn my skin so I ignored the heat and continued to wear my jacket to protect my skin.

"It's a bit of a bad sign, that's Riddick's direction." Johns grunted as we faced the way I had pointed.

"I thought you found his restrains over there, towards sunset?" Carolyn questioned suspiciously at the officer.

"Right. Which means he went towards sunrise." I continued forwards despite this. If Riddick had really gone that way, he'll either be hiding or waiting to circle back, though I doubt he'd actually kill anyone he didn't have to. "You will overheat if you wear that." Johns said as he came over then tugged at my jacket, trying to pull it off but I sharply pushed him away, shooting him a glare. "Come on now, we don't bite. Just take your jacket off."

"I burn easily." I snapped, glaring at him then turned, grabbing a fistful of sand and felt it but it was still grainy and as dry as if we were standing on the sun itself. "This is…I don't understand. There has to be water here somewhere." The boys began to run on ahead so I jogged to catch up, not wanting to lose them from sight. "Hey wait up! Don't go too far ahead! Boys?"

When they stopped and stared down I joined them, placing my hands on their shoulders to draw them back. "What is this place?" I frowned slightly, wiping the sweat from my brow as we looked down at the desolate boneyard. Skeletons as dry as paper lay twisted and misshapen, strange looking creatures that I have never seen before.

"It's a communal graveyard, perhaps." Iman suggested with a wave of his hand as the others reached our side. I shivered slightly, remembering the great fuss there had been back on earth when the last elephant had been shot dead, wiping the last of its species out into extinction along with several other animals which no longer exist.

One of the boys, Ali, turned and spoke to Iman in their own tongue which I could not understand, but the language sounded rhythmic and quite relaxing to the ear and I needed all the comfort I could get. I've gone from one graveyard to another.

"He asks what could have killed so many great things." I patted the boys shoulder before walking a little further along the ridge, untying my hair to scrape it back into a neater ponytail.

"Is this whole planet dead?" Johns demanded and I laughed to the sky.

"Do you see anything else living?" I asked, spreading my hand as I walked backwards. "We're alone and now we're probably going to die and join those sorry sons of bitches down there." I pointed to the skeletons then flicked back my long ponytail of mahogany hair, the tips just started to curl. "So I'd start praying to your gods or Allah or whoever it is you hail, because you're damn well going to need them." Turning I jumped down onto a skeleton, used it as a way to break my fall then slid down the skull to land on the floor. I tested the ground, finding it to be a little less dry, softer to the touch. "There was water here." I announced to the others then stood, looking around then walking deeper into the boneyard.

"Get back here! Riddick could be in there!" Johns yelled at me then began to follow but I ignored him.

"So what? It's not like he frightens me."


	3. Riddick

My throat burned from this scorching heat and I was caked in sweat. I found some shade and took my jacket off, leaning back against a hard rock wall whilst gasping for air.

I unzipped my pack and almost cried with relief when I found my bottle of water which I had not known I had grabbed to take with me. Okay, so maybe there was a god. I unscrewed the cap and took a little water, saving my precious hoard for later and for Jack.

I swished the water around my mouth as I then slowly swallowed, allowing the water to lubricate my throat and I groaned softly, leaning back with my eyes closed as I put my water away and zipped up my back, breathing deeply.

The others were a little way off, I could only just make out them talking but no distinct words came to mind. Before I could even think about moving, I sensed someone watching me and moving closer, which instantly put me on high alert. I paused before spinning around and lashing out with my foot through the ribcage of the skeleton.

My foot connected with Riddick's gut, slamming him backwards but he snagged my ankle and tugged on it, making me cry out as I was forced forwards and he locked it in place, threatening to break it so I growled and slipped through the ribs, gripping onto one for support as I flicked up my other foot and kicked him in the face, freeing myself. "What do you want you jackass?" I demanded, taking a threatening stance but he said nothing, merely went for me.

I ducked and aimed a punch at him, which I landed on his jaw but pain shot up my hand, making me flinch and yelp but I quickly backed up, staring as Riddick drew his strange looking knife then pressed it to my throat, an arm locking against my chest to pin me down like an iron bar.

Without a word I inhaled deeply, relaxing against him before nodding my head. "Go ahead. It's not like I have anything to live for." He arched an eyebrow at me slightly.

"You're not afraid?"

"No." I answered simply, looking into the dark goggles that he wore. "I'm not afraid of death."

"What about pain?" He questioned, pressing harder into my neck and chest until I couldn't breathe. I watched him carefully, only twitching from time to time as I tried to breathe a little deeper so that I could speak.

"Nothing can hurt me now." Riddick said nothing so I studied his face, which was now so close to mine that I could see every bead of sweat and pore. His nose was straight and rather aquiline, sitting prominently on his face along with a strong jaw, smooth wide lips and altogether, I'll admit that he was damn good looking. Too bad he's a wanted man.

Slowly he leaned forwards, almost touching his face to mine as he tilted his head to the side, nose brushing against my cheek as he then inhaled, smoothly and leisurely taking his time as he moved his nose lower towards the corner of my mouth where a bead of water sat innocently. This was what he breathed in, the scent of water and without warning, his tongue darted out and licked it away, making me gasp and shove at him but his weapon remained firmly against my neck.

"You have water." He told me matter of factly and I smirked.

"What you going to do about it?" I parried. "If you're going to kill me then please, be my guest, just don't stand there like a lemon thinking about it." He gave a low throaty chuckle and the rich sound actually made me smile briefly but only slightly.

"You've got some spirit. I like that." He rested his cheek against mine to whisper in my ear, his hard goggles touching the side of my head as his hot breath brushed into my hair. "Why don't you just come with me? Leave them all behind, only the strongest will survive this planet." I paused, wondering what he could mean by that. I looked at him quizzically before pursing my lips.

"Your reputation does not make me entirely trusting of you." I said to him then frowned. "Why would you want me to go with you? Won't I just be a burden? A liability?" Pausing slightly to read his blank expression I then laughed. "Unless you just want someone to screw over as many times as you please before leaving them to die on some god forsaken planet like this one. Is that is, Riddick? You want some ass?" He smirked slightly.

"I wouldn't exactly say no." Growling sharply I made my move. I flung my arms across the arm holding the blade to my neck to remove it then slid from his grasp, punching him in the ribs then used all my speed and strength to grab his arms and fling him over my head, throwing him off balance before I gripped his knife hand and pressed it to his own neck, snarling.

"Well, I'll let you kill me, but I'll be damned if I'll let you rape me." I went to press the blade into his neck to kill him but his strength won out and he flipped me over, rising up easily and gripping my waist with his knees, crossing his legs over mine to pin them down as he then struggled with my arms.

Putting up as much as a fight as I could for the first few seconds I then went limp, knowing it was useless. I lay there, panting for breath as he loomed over me, a stormy expression on his face as I closed my eyes. "We're wasting energy with this, so I'm not going to bother fighting anymore. There's…there's no point." Sighing softly I gripped his dagger and began to move it to my neck. "Just do me a favour, kill me first before you do whatever the hell you like with my body."

He snatched his hand away then lifted his dagger up high, preparing to bury it into my chest, no doubt, so I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes to await death. When I heard the sharp hiss of the knife being planted into the sand beside me I blinked then turned my head to look at it but Riddick had already grabbed my wrists and pinned them down either side of my head.

"I like my women warm and alive." He murmured in a sinfully husky voice that admittedly sent shivers down my spine. "I like to hear the sounds they make, feel them squirm beneath me." His lips came dangerously close to my ear and I began to struggle, growling but he merely chuckled. "Keep away from Johns. He looks at you like you're a meal."

"Oh and you don't?" In answer he chuckled then reached up, sliding his goggles from his face and instantly I was captivated by his eyes, which were gleaming like a thin layer of pearl had been put over them. They were enticing, in fact they were actually smiling down at me as was his mouth, slightly and rather passively but a smile all the same.

"Lucky for you I like to play with my food before I eat it." He said then reared back after claiming his knife again, leaving me to lay on the ground so I sat up slightly, watching him carefully. Only then did I remember that I had a knife in my boot. Damn it!

Riddick pulled the goggles over his eyes just as Johns and Carolyn called out my name. "Evangeline! Where are you? Are you dead?" How uplifting. Riddick looked at me sharply, melting back into the shadows and preparing to run but I said nothing, merely got to my feet and dusted myself off.

"See you around Riddick." I murmured then turned to leave but his voice caused me to pause.

"Evangeline." The slow rumble of his voice as he pronounced my name made me turn my head back slightly to look at him out of the corner of my eye. "I like that." He flashed me a grin then disappeared completely from sight.

"Damn her, Riddick has probably finished her off. Shame, she was hot." Johns was saying just as I walked out.

"I think everyone is hot, Johns, now watch your mouth." I ordered, walking past. "There's no water here. I'm going back to check on the others." Seeing as I desperately needed more shade and Jack was probably gasping for a drink, I would need to hurry. As I trod through the sand I wondered about the other three boys. Should I share with them too? They were only children after all, it wasn't exactly fair but if someone found out about the water then everyone would be demanding a portion and I just did not have enough.

Damn my conscience! Alright, I'll give the other kids a little water when they get back. Only a little mind. When Jack saw me approaching he waved so I waved back, desperate to get into the shade and take off this jacket. "Angel!" Jack called and I smiled before laughing.

"I'm hardly an angel, kid. You sure you don't want to reconsider the nickname?" He grinned at me so I followed him inside then tore off my jacket, groaning slightly before pulling Jack to the side. "Here, I have water." His eyes widened but I hushed him quickly. "But do not tell the others. I don't have enough for everyone and to be honest, they can all go screw themselves as far as I'm concerned. You and me are going to get of this damn planet together, okay?" He nodded his head then took a careful gulp of water before handing it back to me.

"Why are you helping me? You'd have more if you were on your own and not choosing to let me tag along with you." I paused for thought before shrugging.

"I used to have a family, kid, and I always loved them. I…I can't be alone. I have to have someone to care about." I grinned then ruffled his hair. "And you're just too damn adorable. I like you kid, you're strong and brave, so I'll watch your back if you watch mine and we'll be alright." Jack nodded his head then slowly put his arms around me, hugging me tightly and I did the same.

"Kira." He whispered and I blinked at him in surprise. "My real name is Kira. I'm a girl." Laughing I grinned further.

"Point proven. Come on, I want to check out the cryo chambers, let's see if I can't hook us up with some air conditioning." Jack followed me towards the back of the ship where I then began to look over the chambers, following the connections before sighing. "Well, they're salvageable at least. Jack, can you run and grab me a wrench, a hammer, a blow torch and some small pliers please?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"No problem. Be right back." I smiled at him-no her- as she darted off before beginning to strip back the chambers of the fans, the gas tanks and tubes until I had a healthy pile of material which I began to assemble. Jack came running back with the items I had requested and I smiled.

"Thanks kid." I said, taking the blowtorch then turned it up, waiting until the flame was blue before beginning to seal two parts together.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked curiously, watching from a safe distance as I began to hammer, rewire and torch my hunk of metal before hooking up the tanks and the tubes.

"Seeing if I can't get some air flowing. Help me with these will you?" I lifted up one of the fans then reattached it to a part of the system I was making, holding it up until it was hooked securely onto the wall and when I hooked up the wires and attached it to the air con I had made, I crossed my fingers. "Let's hope this works." I muttered and Jack inched closer as I plugged it in.

Air whooshed through the tubes and out of the grill, forming a cold blast of air which cloaked around Jack, making him shiver. "You did it!" She grinned, lifting her arms and spinning around to get as much cold air as she could.

"Ha! I did it bitches! And they said I sucked at tech class." I smirked with satisfaction then yelled for the others. "Hey you lot! Come over here and cool off will you?" Several people came running but when I saw Shazza covered in blood I stopped and stared. "What happened?"

"There was another survivor but Zeke thought it was Riddick, so he shot him. His blood got all over me." She explained then groaned, practically crawling towards the air con I had hooked up with just a few tweaks and things. "How did you do this?"

"Oh you know, a little tinker here and there, a few bangs and boom, homemade air con." I winked at Jack who grinned.

"Well, as I said, you can survive without the necessities as long as you have a few luxuries." I cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly at Paris, the Earth merchant.

"Whoever told you that was probably drunk or just a complete idiot." I announced then walked back to the head of the ship to help take watch, though I don't know what for, seeing as Riddick would be crazy to come back here.

However when I saw several shapes moving closer, I picked up an abandoned pair of binoculars to look out towards the ocean of sand. "Are they back?" Jack asked, coming to my side and gripping onto my belt as he counted the figures. "Is that…is that Riddick?"

"Yup." I answered, watching him being forced to walk, hands bound with his goggles taken from him so that he flinched away from the sun, completely blind so he stumbled a few times and almost fell but he kept his stride.

The three boys were running ahead, waving their arms at us and shouting in their own language so I couldn't understand a word they were saying, but they were smiling so I could only assume they had found more water. Thank god, now I didn't have to share! Wow, I'm totally a bitch aren't I? Oh well, deal with it.

I helped the boys get back up, grabbing their hands and easily lifting them since they were all skinny and hardly weighed a thing. "Jack, take them to cool down before they faint from this heat." I said to her softly, touching her cheek as I saw the littler one begin to sway on his feet. "Then all of you get some rest." Jack nodded his head then showed the other three the way as I turned and faced the last four adults.

Iman struggled to climb up, his fingers never finding the right grips so I slid down, cupped my hands together then offered him a leg up, helping him the first few feet before he managed to scramble up himself. "Anyone else?" I offered with a slight drawl and Riddick narrowed his eyes, squinting to try and see me so I smirked. "I'm guessing this is the infamous cutthroat Riddick." I paused then arched an eyebrow. "I pictured you to be…bigger, somehow." It was obvious sarcasm and mockery, seeing as Riddick was easily over six foot two with broad shoulders and large muscles but hey, I get lippy when I'm hot, tired and bothered so I didn't even care that he shot me a growl.

I gave Carolyn a boost then let Johns scramble up on his own, going last as he followed Riddick then forced him to be chained up by his hands like a dog. In some ways I guess he was. They told me that he was more animal than human, to which I had replied. "He looks human enough to me, what he's like on the inside though I couldn't care less about." Everyone congratulated me on the air con and basked in it, though I was strict and forced them to turn it off for intervals of time to save the gas.

Whilst they were all busy, I slipped away to see Riddick, carrying a fan that I had knocked together just a few moments prior. I gripped it in my hand, slowly approaching the murderer as his head remained in the shadows. He made no movement to suggest that he knew I was there so I jumped slightly when he spoke. "Come to stare at the animal again?" I winced slightly, knowing that he had been referring to how I had stared at him when I had first seen him in the cryo chamber.

"I came to hook this up for you." I explained then slammed the fan onto a beam of metal, the magnet kicking in as it came into contact so I fiddled with the wires, ignoring Riddick as I knew he watched me. I frowned slightly, unsure why it wasn't working so I took the screwdriver from my mouth and inserted it into the pod, fiddling with a screw to tighten it then rearranged the wires once more, swapping a few in places then turned to the old battery I had scavenged, giving it a sharp kick and the fan guttered into life, turning rhythmically so I sighed and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Hmm…that's nice." Riddick murmured, leaning back slightly to absorb the cool air that now beat down on him. Glancing to my pack, I stiffened slightly, thinking deeply before exhaling. I was probably going to regret this later.

I unzipped my backpack then drew out the large bottle of water, unscrewing the cap then offered it out to Riddick. "I'm a little tied up." He spoke smoothly, the edge of his tone laced with a growl which almost sounded like a purr. I inched closer. "Not afraid are you?"

"Cautious." I corrected. "I'm not an idiot. I know you could still kill me even with your hands tied up like that." He chuckled then inclined his head.

"True. Come closer." I did, taking a bolder step before leaning forwards slightly and offering the rim to him but he did not take it. "More." I shot him a look but relented, taking another step so that I easily pressed the bottle to his lips and tipped it up for him. He drank the water in silence, his gleaming eyes resting on me and I struggled not to look away from them. "Now you." Riddick stated quietly as I then pulled the bottle away, deciding that he had had his fair share.

"I'm not thirsty." I took the cap and began to twist it back on when Riddick suddenly stood and loomed closer.

"Drink." I glared up at him, not backing away.

"The kids need it more than I do."

"They found water. Now drink." His commanding tone almost made me tremble but I fought against it, hiding my pang of fear with more anger.

"They don't know if it is safe yet." For a moment he said nothing but reached his head down, letting his lips brush against my ear as I just stood there, unable to move. I didn't want to pull away because that would give him the indication that I was afraid, so I just stood my ground.

"You're going to faint unless you take off that jacket and drink something." I arched an eyebrow then looked at him.

"I bet you'd love to see that happen." I quipped then turned around, walking away. Though I wanted to, I did not look back over my shoulder, merely listened as Riddick sat back down but I knew that he was watching me with interest. Damn, perhaps I should have taken a leaf out of Jack's book and dressed as a man.

When I was out of sight only then did I take my water and drink a deep gulp, whimpering slightly and I wished I could pour it all over myself to just get rid of all this damn sweat. I stumbled back to the others then sat down as we gathered by the air con, one of the boys flicking it on and off whilst I fiddled with some wires and transmitter chips for the radio signal I was working on but after a while I needed a break, so I moved to the edge of the open mouthed ship and sighed.

Opening my bag I drew out the emergency pack, sitting on the ship edge with my legs dangling over the side as I searched through what was there. A blanket, some basic medicine, pain killers and antibiotics, dried food, bandages, a couple of flares, a torch and batteries. Sweet.

"Hey Angel, you okay?" I nodded my head to Jack who spied the emergency pack but said nothing. "We're not going to abandon them, are we?"

"No, we'll live longer if we stick together." I paused before shrugging. "For now anyway." Looking around I then frowned, only just realising that someone was missing. I scanned over their faces, seeing that Shazza was particularly tense and angered so I whispered to Jack. "What happened?"

"Zeke's gone missing. He's nowhere in sight." Jack answered back in an equally quiet voice. "He disappeared when he was digging a hold to bury the dead and no one's seen him for a while now. They all think it was Riddick." I noted how she had said 'they' and not 'we'.

"You don't think it was?" She shook her head.

"No blood on his weapon. Besides, where did he dump the body?"

"I don't know. This desert is pretty big and I don't think we're out of danger yet. There's something out there, probably something that wouldn't mind killing us." Yawning slightly I shifted back, rolled up my jacket then lay down in the shade near the air con where I could get a gentle but not freezing cold breeze to get some rest.

Jack curled up next to me and I smiled to her, reaching out and brushing my fingers against her cheek as she looked at me with slight fear. "Hey, we're going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll do everything I can to protect you, little one." I whispered to her softly, reaching out and lacing my fingers through hers. "We stick together now, cause all I got is you and all you got is me. That okay?"

"Yeah. It sounds great." She smiled then closed her eyes as I did the same, finally succumbing to sleep.


	4. Wake Up Call

I moaned softly when I felt something brushing against my shoulder and ran smoothly and lightly down my back, finding the curve of my waist and I shivered slightly and not just because of the cold blast of air that surrounded me. "Wake up…wake up…" A voice taunted softly and I made another sleepy sound, refusing to open my eyes.

The tingling sensation followed back up my spine as the feather light contact rose back up to my face then a finger stroked the curve of my neck, making me shiver again as I slowly began to rise from sleep.

When I opened my eyes, they fell on the initiator the tingling sensations. Riddick. He smirked at me as my eyes grew wide before I jerked away, scrambling back from him then hit my head on something metallic and hard. "Ow!" I yelped, clapping a hand to my head then stared up at him. What the hell had he been doing?

Only then did I realise that my dark hair was loose around my shoulders, the ends curling but I could have sworn I had it up in a ponytail. I looked at Riddick accusingly. "Did you untie my hair?" I demanded and his smirk never left. He did not answer but he did not need to. Damn, I was beginning to hate this guy.

"We're moving out. Thought it best not to leave you behind." I paused, unsure of how to answer before nodding my head simply. He continued to watch me as I slowly got to my feet but my knees trembled slightly and I gripped onto the metal debris for support, shivering slightly as I touched my spinning head. I did not feel well.

Riddick made a movement, inching a little closer to me but I shot him a look that warned him to stay back. I'm completely fine, just suffering from this blasted heat that's all. Once I could see straight I let go of the debris and pulled myself up to stand as tall as I could be then lifted my hair, twisting it back but then realised that my hairband was gone.

Looking around on the floor my eyes then snapped to Riddick who held it up, rubbing it between his thumb and finger. "Give it back."

"Ask nicely." He answered with an irritating smirk. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Give it back you jackass before I break your back and shove your head up your ass." I improved then stepped forwards, reaching out to snatch it but he only gripped my wrist then tugged my arm up to his face, inhaling deeply then ran his nose all the way up my arm, forcing my head back to rest his face on my neck as his hands twisted in my hair in an almost painful grip.

"What did you just say?" He asked in that deadly tone and I paused, wondering if I should be smart about this but decided against it.

"You want me to write it down and draw you little pictures too?" He growled and the sound rumbled in my ear, making me gasp slightly as his hands tightened their grip on me.

"You're playing with fire, little kitten, and you're going to get burned." He told me so I jerked back my head, cracking him on the nose and he snarled but the flash of pain made him let go of me so I snatched my hairband, my pack and then quickly strode away.

"I'm immune to fire." I tossed back but what I didn't count on was him striding after me. I picked up the pace and tried to run but he darted forwards and grabbed me by my waist, lifting me up easily into the air as I snarled. "Put me down you bastard!" I commanded but he tossed me to the floor then pinned me down, hands gripping my wrists as his thighs gripped my hips, anchoring them down so that all struggling was useless.

"You really do want to die, don't you?" He hissed at me and I snapped my teeth at him, warning him to keep away but he ignored my threat and buried his head into my neck, tasting the sweat on my skin and licking it away as a sharp, pleasured moan left me, my body instinctively arching into his before I growled angrily at him and tried to shove him away but he held me down firmly, teeth grazing against my neck to find the softest point before biting down slightly, gradually increasing the pressure but I twisted as much as I could and bit his ear, not knowing what else to do.

His entire body jerked as I drew blood but he only growled softly at me as if he had actually _liked_ me biting him. Oh well, his jerk had allowed me to slip a leg free so I quickly shoved my hand into my boot and drew my knife, pressing it into his neck. "Get away from me." I hissed and he halted in his attack, slowly moving his head to look at my gleaming weapon.

"Nice." He nodded his head in approval but I merely pressed the blade closer into his neck, grazing against his apple before he slowly began to sit up, rocking back on his knees as he looked down at me, goggles tucked into his belt.

I breathed deeply, reaching up with one hand to touch the now tender area of my neck where he had kissed, licked and bit me. That slimy bastard, I swear I am going to end up killing him soon and _screw_ the officer and his charge.

However, I will admit that my heart was pumping blood around my body faster than usual and there was a heat flooding through me from the exhilarating…could I really call that a kiss? It sort of was, I suppose. Anyway, I kind of wanted him to do it again whilst my more sensible half screamed at me to just finish him. Suddenly he smirked.

"Come on, admit that you enjoyed that." I clicked my teeth in irritation as I slowly shifted backwards, rising up to my feet as Riddick did the same.

"You're a sick, twisted jackass, you know that?" I shot at him but his smirk never faltered.

"I can smell your emotions. You didn't really want me to stop, did you?" Thinking quickly I tried to come up with something to leave him crashing and burning, so I fumbled for words before I sighed and looked him in his beautiful glassy eyes.

"I haven't been with anyone for a long time. Guess my body is thinking for my head, because I in truth actually don't like you at all." His smirk still did not falter but as he stepped forwards I lifted the blade back to his neck, forcing him to turn his head upwards slightly.

"You're holding it wrong." He said to me and I frowned slightly. Before I could blink he had grabbed my wrist, twisted me around then was pressing my knife into the sweet spot on the left side of my back, his breath hot against my ear as he whispered. "You gotta hold it right so I can't do that so easy." He let my hands go but put his arms around me, my back pressing against his chest as he gripped my hand then swivelled the knife around so that the blade directed down. "Always hold it like that unless you go to stab someone. This way, you're better defended." I stared down at the knife, which was now lip at my side as he dropped my hand then moved his fingers to press into my stomach, feeling the firm muscle there then growled approvingly, his head resting against mine.

"Let go of me." I cursed myself for how weak I sounded, which meant that Riddick didn't take me seriously.

"Make me." I moved to turn around and actually pound his ass but the moment I had spun around he was holding my arms and had pinned me back against the wall.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" I accused him darkly. "Taking advantage of women. Tell me, has the only reason you haven't actually hurt me yet is because I put up too much of a fight?" I knew I was treading dangerous ground but I was past caring. I had reached a point in my life when I genuinely did not care whether I lived or died and nothing could scare me now. Not even this admittedly drop dead sexy cutthroat who now looked like he wanted to murder me. "Am I too much for you to handle?"

"I always enjoy a challenge." He answered, leaning a little closer and my eyes fixed on his the closer he got. I did not look away, not even when his hand slid from my waist down to my thigh, lifting it up slightly. I just stood there, not allowing him to believe he had an effect on me so he arched an eyebrow. "Why give up now?"

"Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" I parried easily then darted out from beneath him, shouldering my rucksack then sprinted to join the others before Riddick could catch me again. I had to pull on my jacket to hide the bite marks, though the skin wasn't bruising which was always a good sign.

Jack rushed to me with a grin, bounding into my arms and spoke with excitement. "They let Riddick out! He's going to help us but they said I can't talk to him. It's not fair." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Probably a good idea. You don't know how many kids he has eaten in the past." I teased, tickling her stomach to make her giggle. "I bet he'd eat you all in one."

"No. Too skinny." His voice whispered in my ear and I shrieked, leaping out of my skin then turned a hard glare on it.

"Damn it! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" He smirked but said nothing, turning to glace at the others though his dark goggles.

"Ah, Paris P. Oglivie, antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." The merchant greeted with a false bravado whilst holding out his hand to Riddick, allowing him to shake it though he winced when Riddick gripped it more strongly than he should have.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escape convict…murderer." Paris gulped slightly and I rolled my eyes as I set my hands on Jack's shoulders. The two shared a short conversation where Paris offered Riddick some whiskey of some kind so I drew Jack away, her arm slung around my waist.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Jack asked and I subconsciously touched the bite mark on my shoulder.

"Not one bit. However, he's the best at surviving, so we'll tag along until we can set out on our own. Where were you heading anyway?" I sensed Riddick's attention on us so I glanced his way. He wasn't looking but I could tell he was listening as he was perfectly still and ignored pretty much all other conversations.

"New Mecca. Just to get away from some place I don't want to be. You?" I sighed, rubbing Jack's arm as I looked towards the horizon whilst we all began to move.

"I wasn't heading anywhere. Just any place but the one I left."

"What were you running away from?" Jack asked innocently, curious so I gave her a small smile.

"Myself." I replied ambiguously but when she frowned in confusion I elaborated, feeling the need to actually get everything off my chest. "You see, I had a really big family who adopted me. I was their first kid. The eldest of nine, all my little brothers and sisters looked up to me and my folks relied on me to bring in the main wage as my dad was crippled and couldn't work and my mom had a rather petty job as a shop assistant. My other brothers had jobs but I was kind of the smart one, so I advanced a little further. We got into debt, however, owing money to these backstreet bankers off the books because we didn't want the neighbours knowing. You know, public shame and all that." Jack nodded her head so I continued. "Well we paid off as much off as we could in monthly repayments but whenever we couldn't quite reach the mark, they took something of value from us."

"They're assholes." Jack declared and I gave a weak laugh, not realising that everyone was listening to my little sob story.

"Well the last month came around but we were short again, only this time there was nothing left for them to take. We were completely broke and I had to ask for my wage early, but it was enough. I ran home, faster than I had ever ran before thinking that it would be alright, that we could finally start over and get rid of those gangsters but…but…" My voice cracked and flaked but Jack pressed.

"What? But what?"

"Jack, maybe you should leave her alone." Paris suggested but I shook my head, lifting my chin up to the sky to feel the warmth and allow the hot sun to dry my tears from my face.

"No it's alright." I sought Jack's hand and she gripped mine tightly with both of hers, looking up at me as I walked. "I got back to our apartment, I had never stopped running so I was out of breath but still happy, ecstatic even. Then I saw that my door had been broken in, shattered in half." Jack's eyes widened as I stopped walking, struggling not to cry so I grit my teeth. "They…they had killed all my family. They'd hung my dad from the fan, my mother was naked on the bed with several stab wounds and my siblings…my siblings…" I could still see the carnage as easily as if I was back in that little room where we all lived. I could smell the blood, the sweat and other disgusting smells as the flies crawled over my baby brothers and sisters, landing on their glassy eyes. "I think I screamed." I murmured weakly, staring ahead of me. "There was so much blood and my sisters and mother had all been…you know." Jack shuddered then put her arms around me, hugging me close as everyone just waited, listening to my story. "After that I passed out, woke up in a station and from there on I don't really know. I can't remember anything for the next few days until I was booking a flight off that planet to somewhere I don't have to remember."

My arms slipped around Jack as she held onto me tightly and I inhaled deeply, lifting a hand to rake back my hair as it spilled free from the ponytail. "So I guess you could call me a coward and I wouldn't blame you, Jack. I'm running away, that's all I'm doing. I'm running away because I don't know what else to do or where else to go." She looked up at me with large clear blue eyes then smiled softly.

"You got me now. I'm your family, I'll look after you Angel, you don't need to worry about anyone else. We'll find someone to teach us how to fight and then we can go back and kill those sons of bitches who destroyed your life." I chuckled, not knowing how else to reply as I smiled adoringly down at Jack, lifting a hand to thumb her cheek.

"Sounds better than nothing, I suppose." I murmured then glared up at the others. "What you looking at? Can't you see this is a family conversation?" They all quickly turned and continued to walk, all save for Riddick who approached. Slowly I pushed Jack behind me, squaring my shoulders defensively but Riddick seemed loose and calm, not threatening however I was not going to chance it. He was dangerous no matter how he appeared.

When he was level with me I looked up into the goggles, squinting slightly against the sun as Jack gripped onto my belt and I held her arm, preparing to shove her out the way but Riddick did nothing, merely looked down at me before moving on again.

"What the heck was that about?" I blinked, staring after Riddick in equal confusion.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I sighed then gripped her hand. "Come on, let's catch up before we bake like cookies out here." So we headed after the others and Jack filled me in on what I had missed, namely Carolyn almost getting eaten alive by these flesh eating alien things. Damn it, I would have suggested that Johns go down there.


	5. Not Yet Your Worst Nightmare

We arrived at the geologists' site and instantly I went to the sand cart, testing to see if it was working but I groaned. "No good, the engine is caked in sand. Jack! Is there a cloth or something anywhere?"

"I'll go look." She answered then darted off.

"Don't go too far!" I called after her then lifted the hood, beginning to tinker with the toy, brushing away some of the sand then began to take out various parts to inspect. "Old rust bucket." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head as Carolyn and Johns looked over the skiff. "How's it looking?"

"Out of juice, we'll need more power to get this thing off the ground and even then, it might not take…" Carolyn trailed off, realising to keep such a fact to herself but she didn't need to finish. There was going to be a weight limit as to how many people it could effectively carry. Well, looks like the fight for survival just got tougher. "How about you?"

"Well its solar powered, so we should be okay to get it going, I just need a wrench, some new power sockets, a couple of live wires, a lot of oil, cloths and if possible a new retractor filter." I answered, standing up straight and dusting off my hands on my jeans. Just then Jack came back with a couple of cloths and a tool box which I took from her. "Thanks kid." I winked then started to play with my new toy.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked so I smiled then stepped aside.

"You see this? This is the main engine but the connection is completely fried, it's been baking in the sun for too long. I need you to find a couple more like this, most likely they'll be in the place you found the tool box, if not then look for a supplies shack." I showed her the wire pad and she nodded, taking in the details before I showed her several different wires, explaining which ones I needed and what they were for before she darted off and went searching for the things I had required.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't get any sexier." A voice announced with a playful tone. I shot Johns a look that told him not to even think about it. He didn't get the message. "I always liked women who could handle machines."

"I can handle a knife pretty well too. Wanna see?" I asked in utter seriousness but when I heard a laugh I looked around to see Riddick sitting on a bunch of canisters, legs tucked up in a half crouch as he watched us. Johns ignored Riddick and came a little closer but I had already started on the engine again, cleaning it off.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said as he came up behind me, pressing himself against me and I instantly flew out of his grip as he tried to take my cloth, which I now let go off to drop my weight and flip Johns over, landing him on the sand then stood on his shoulder joint, hissing.

"Don't you ever learn? This is the third time I've handed your ass back to you on a silver plate. Now _stop trying to touch me_!" I half growled, half roared then let go, flinging myself back as I took a deep breath, shaking with anger and a little fear. Men were all the same, damn them!

Riddick watched the interaction with interest and I think he especially enjoyed the part where I had flung the captor to the ground. "Whoa!" Jack grinned as she came back and I relaxed when I saw her. "You have to teach me how to do that."

"Sure thing. Moment we get off this wasteland I'll show you all the moves I know. In fact, why wait?" I shrugged as Johns got to his feet, me smirking knowingly. "Here's one you should always remember." I informed Jack then struck out behind me, twisting my body slightly to slam my foot on Johns's crotch, doubling him over until he curled up on the ground again. Jack grinned.

"Awesome!" Chuckling richly I let her help me fix up the buggy. Once I had the engine as clean as I could get it we used a lifter jack to raise it up for me to fix it underneath. I did all I could before lowering it back down again.

"Alright, start her up Jack." I nodded and Jack pressed the button to start up the engine. It guttered, spluttered then gave out and I frowned. "Come on! Baby please don't give up on me now." I groaned, rubbed my aching brow then made a few adjustments, making sure the connections to the sun roof were good before looking to Jack. "Try again." Still the same result and I cursed darkly under my breath, crawling under and wriggling until only my butt and legs were in view.

I found a loose wire so I screwed it back in place, checked the others then crawled back out but I was stuck. "Oh damn, Jack? Jack!" Someone gripped my ankles and suddenly I was whipped back and being dragged across the sand with a yelp. "Hey!" I whipped around and glared at Riddick who smirked.

"As much as I was enjoying the view…" He trailed off and I kicked out at him before grumbling. Once I was up Jack tried once more and the engine purred smoothly. A grin broke out across my face and I folded my arms across my chest and lifted my chin proudly.

"Three times is the charm." I gloated with satisfaction as Jack leaped out with a grin.

"You have to teach me all this too. Will you?"

"Sure thing kid." I promised, knuckling her jaw gently. "We'll go travelling together and learn all sorts of things. Sound good? I always wanted to learn how to speak another language." Jack groaned.

"Ugh, I tried but I just couldn't do it. It was way too hard." I had pointedly ignored Riddick but Jack now turned and faced him. "Isn't Angel cool?" Riddick arched an eyebrow at Jack who beamed up at him.

"If you say so." I glowered at him at the slight insult but said nothing. Jack had cut off all her hair and also wore a pair of digging goggles on her head. I chuckled then ruffled her now shaved head.

"Alright kid, let's get some water because I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"Why don't you take off your jacket?" She suggested and I cursed my lack of care.

"Well…I burn really easily." I told her with a slight, careless shrug. "Like, redder than a tomato and I'll go up in welts and blisters. Not a pretty sight."

"But you must be boiling."

"Yup, so let's go get some water so that I can cool down." She nodded her head and we moved off but Jack stopped and faced Riddick.

"Aren't you coming?" He seemed surprised by the offer but shook his head all the same, turning away slowly. We walked over to the water duct, practically inhaled the water then stopped when Iman called out.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" I lifted my head and instantly became defensive, gripping Jack's wrist and pulling her close behind me, standing with my feet planted firmly apart as I looked around.

"Kid?" I called out and Jack shouted.

"Ali!" We all searched until Riddick's slow, spine tingling voice made me whip around.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Already I was darting off and Riddick stood abruptly, growling. "Wait!"

"Angel don't! Don't go in there alone!" They raced after me but I was way faster and I had a head start. I flew into the coring room but found nothing, however I could hear Ali screaming in fear.

"Ali! Ali don't worry, I'm coming for you!" I yelled, tugging on the doors but they held fast. Screaming in anger I slammed my palm against the doors then ran around the side, searching for an opened. There! A small hole gaped at me, barely big enough for a child to fit through but I could now hear Ali screaming in fear more clearly, so I ripped the plaster off the wall, ignoring the blood that rose from the scratches then crawled under, hearing the shrill shrieking of some sort of bat like creatures filling the darkness and I trembled in slight fear for the boy. "Ali!"

He screamed again so I grabbed my backpack, fished out the flashlight and shone it around. When the beam hit Ali the bats flew from him, but they weren't bats, they were winged demonic looking creatures that were beginning to tear at his flesh. "BACK OFF YOU BASTARDS!" I bellowed, shining my way over then gripped onto Ali, pulling him down low to the floor.

They continued to attack him, drawn to the rusty smell of his blood so I gripped my torch in my mouth, covered Ali's body with mine then fumbled for the blanket that I had put in there from the emergency pack. Claws scratched into my body and I cried out in pain, feeling teeth as sharp as needles bite into my flesh but I whacked them from me until finally, I had covered Ali's body with the blanket and they backed off a little, the scent of blood now masked by the thick blanket. "Ali…" I panted. "Go towards the light. Get back into the light." I whispered and he began to crawl when I pushed him towards the hole I had made, gripping blankets tightly around him.

I remained put, fighting off the demon bats with my knife and I even cut one but before it could even fall to the ground it was grabbed by several other creatures and literally ripped apart. I cried out in fear but continued to slash my dagger until they began to fight one another, sensing more blood other than my own.

With this gap I went back into my bag, trembling from the shock and the many wounds that I now sported. I had a lighter somewhere and also an aerosol, if I could just find the two I could make a bright torch and fry these little pests.

I found the spray and the lighter was in the front pocket. Two items gripped in both hands I suddenly felt several claws digging into my back and I ripped back my head, screaming from the pain and I heard the door rattle and a loud crash sounded as if someone were trying to break in.

Without knowing what else to do I flipped forwards over my head and landed on my back, hearing a sickening crack as the creature screeched in pain before falling from me. Now with both items raised, I clicked the lighter into life then sprayed the can.

Fire burst into life and a large bubbled appeared around me like an invisible shield, so I gasped for breath, hooked my back onto my ankle then slowly began to limp towards the hole in the wall which was closer than the door. "That's right you assholes, come get yourself barbequed!" I yelled with very little breath so spare but I was so furious at these little flesh eating critters that I didn't care.

I kicked my bag through, stopped the light then dived for the hole. Crawling desperately I felt several talons dig into my feet and ankles, trying to tear me back and I think one actually managed to take a chunk out of my leg, so I screamed from the pain. "Angel!" Jack screeched and suddenly there were two people grabbing my arms and dragging me out of here. "Angel! Angel you're…you're all…"

"Okay, I want to get off this damn planet _now_." I snarled, struggling to stand as Carolyn and Johns let me go, staring at the blood that caked me. Instantly I looked around, searching for Ali and I saw him in Iman's arms, his eyes closed. "No!" I yelped then staggered over, diving into my bag then dropped to his side, gasping for breath. "Hey, kid, wake up for me."

"He is bleeding too much and you…you both need help." I saw tears in Iman's eyes but I ignored them for the moment, bringing out a large bottle of antiseptic and cotton wall. Iman stared at the disinfectant as I began to dab at the boy's wounds then drew out bandages to bind them up tightly.

"Evangeline, you need to look after yourself, you're bleeding everywhere." Paris said to me diplomatically but I snarled at him.

"Do I look like I care? Be useful and bring me something strong to drink." He blinked but then jumped to bring out a bottle. Whilst I administered an injection of adrenaline into the boy, I gripped the bottle, tore off the lid and spat it out before taking a deep swig. Damn, that felt so good. The pain began to dull slightly and the boy stirred in Iman's arms, eyes opening so I crawled back on my rear, struggling to get away so that I wouldn't frighten him with all the blood.

"Angel?"

"I'm fine." I promised, grabbing Jack's hand and letting her help me up but the moment I did so, the bottle dropped from my hand and my vision went black. I collapsed where I stood but I didn't fall very far, in fact my head simply bumped into a solid shoulder which was shoved under my neck to support me.

"Easy there." Riddick's voice whispered to me. "Someone get the rest of her stuff. She needs it, now!" Jack jumped to obey and I whimpered, feeling blood trickle down my face as Riddick slowly turned me in his arms, lifting me up and carrying me easily to some shade.

"Richard…" I murmured and he looked at me sharply. "I like that." His step halted slightly before he continued and I slipped away from consciousness, feeling my body grow weaker and weaker from the blood loss until all I could see was pitch black.


	6. Gotta Love Adrenaline

Inhaling sharply as I awoke Jack jerked at my sudden movement then exhaled with relief. "Oh thank god you're okay." She exhaled with relief as I struggled to open my eyes. The pale blue light around me stung at first so I groaned, fell back on the bed I was laying on and pressed my eyes shut again. "Come on, you have to get up. We're going back to the crash ship to get the power cells because there's an eclipse coming!"

"So? What's the rush?" I asked in confusion as Jack gripped my hand and tried to drag me from the bed but I took my sweet time about it.

"Those bat things? Remember those?" I shuddered in answer. "Well they were only babies, there are bigger, meaner and hungrier ones our there according to Captain and they hate light, so we have to hurry and get the hell off this planet!" My eyes widened, realising the danger we were in and I tried to run forwards but I only collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain as I gripped my side where I had a mixture of bandages and torn clothes to bind my wounds.

Pain danced up my body and I took deep breaths to try and contain it, Jack tugging on my hand. "Come on! Come on they're leaving!"

"I can't, I can't Jack." I whispered, shaking my head as I struggled to even crawl forwards. The loss of blood and deep gashes in my legs made it difficult for me to even think about standing up. Plus, I was so tired, tired enough that I just wanted to curl up and sleep the rest of my life away. "I'm no use to you now, you can leave me and save yourself. Don't worry about me, I'll only get you killed." Jack shook her head, gripping me under the arms and grunted as she tried to hoist me up.

"I ain't leaving you! Now get your big butt moving!" I tried, I tried for her. Swallowing the pain I stood up again, favouring my right leg then leaned on her dependently, limping forwards as the sand cart was prepped for go. "Wait for us!" They looked over to us and shouted for us to hurry up or get left behind.

"Run. I'll be right behind you." I whispered to Jack. "Go on, run!" I said more forcefully then shoved her forwards, making her stumble but she picked up her feet and ran to the buggy, reaching it as they attached a trailer to it.

I stumbled, swayed and fought to reach the cart until my knees crumbled beneath me. "Damn this crap…" I muttered under my breath, sighing in defeat and was about to succumb to whatever fate awaited me when I felt strong arms suddenly grab me and lift me up.

"Oh I don't think so. I know there's a fighter in you somewhere." Riddick murmured to me. "She's broken but still there. Let her help you, Evangeline." My name sounded so god damn sexy when he said it. How was that fair?

"Richard?" He shot me a curious look as I struggling to stay awake, blinking furiously. "Why are you doing this?" He gave a little shrug as we approached.

"Call it repentance." He answered, setting me in a back seat and I gripped on as it began to drive away. Riddick watched me with a void expression as I was driven away with Jack, who held onto me tightly and I slipped an arm around her but kept my eyes fixed on him. I was…touched. In fact, I kind of hated him a little less now for his help, though it had only been to carry me a few metres to a cart. The thought was still there though, which was what counted.

"Jack, I need my pack." She unslung it from her shoulder and I brought out some painkillers and I prepared a shot of adrenaline for when we got off. The moment we were near the crash site, I stabbed the needle into my leg and bit back a snarl, injecting myself with the adrenaline before exhaling, feeling everything kick into gear until I was reasonably alright.

"Evangeline!" Iman smiled softly as I stepped out, still swaying slightly but the adrenaline was kicking in and the pain was considerably less noticeable. "Thank you for what you did." We both looked to Ali who was still bandaged up but otherwise okay.

"I'm glad. You okay kid?" The boy looked to Iman who translated and he nodded his head before lifting something up for me, the object lying flat in the palm of his hand. It was a bracelet of two black cords adjoining one another with a golden oval shaped disk with petal shaped patterns within and on the top a silver bird lay with its wings spread, I think it was a dove, it certainly looked like one. On one of the sides where the cord looped around the clasp there were two little strings with two pearly white beads with a bright blue one in the middle.

"It was meant to be a gift offering to our temple, but he wishes for you to have it." I smiled down at the boy, taking the bracelet then let him wrap it around my wrist to join the others, which were simply black and brown lengths of cords braided around my wrist with a little tie to keep them together. They had belonged to my brother below me, who had been twenty when he died.

The bracelet was beautiful and it gleamed on my slender wrist, fitting perfectly so I kissed Ali's cheek, making him smile. "Thank you." I whispered and he nodded his head, understanding. "Come on, we need to get moving." I told the three of them then gripped Jack's hand, leading her over to one of the engine rooms then dumped a metal canister in her arms.

"What's this for?" She grunted as I placed another one in her clutches, using the wrench I had grabbed to unhook them.

"These canisters contain hydrogen, which if we can set a fuse to, will explode and give us a bright light to protect us but also, I could potentially use some of these as a sort of flare. We're going to need all the light we can get, also, I might be able to get the cart going on a battery if I can just hook it up differently." Jack nodded her head and said nothing more, letting me work.

I grabbed a battery from the main power core, practically tearing it out and when I did so, sparks leaped out at us and the emergency lights went out, making Jack leap in fear as I yelped. "Damn it! When are we going to get some luck around here?" I demanded then kicked the door open. Instantly I was met by Carolyn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Improvising." I told her brightly then scowled, pushing past her with several canisters and the battery in my arms. I attached the canisters to the sled they were making to fill with light, directing Jack in how to slowly twist the peg to let out only the tiniest amount of hydrogen to then light it.

Then I started work on the sand cart, working as fast as I could to tear off the solar panels and hook up the battery but there was so much rewiring to be done. "Let me hold that for you." Johns said, taking my blowtorch without even waiting for a reply. I said nothing but with both hands free I gripped at the stubborn wire then tore it out, rearranging the others then tapped on a monitor I had hooked up, sending electric pulses through the wires to warm them up. "You know, I think you and I got off to a bad start." Johns announced and I rolled my eyes.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" I glanced to him and was startled to find him leaning closer but he gripped my arm, not allow me to escape from him.

"Since we're probably all going to die, I think I should probably do this just in case one of us doesn't make it." Before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he had grabbed my face and planted his lips squarely on mine.

Beside me I felt Jack retch mockingly as I just stared, completely in shock as his mouth moved demandingly on mine. "Hey! Get off her you creep!" Jack finally came to my rescue and slammed her foot up into his crotch, causing him to yelp but in doing so he bit my lip.

"Jackass!" I snarled, spitting out the blood then punched him as hard as I could in the face, cracking my knuckles after. "That's no way to court a lady." I stood side by side with Jack but when a shadow began to loom over us, we stared at the ringed planet as it rose up and slowly began to block out the sun, covering us all in darkness.

"We're all going to…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I snapped but gripped her tightly to me, hiding her face in my arms before glancing to the cart which was still unfinished. There wasn't much that needed to be done, just a little more and…

Thousands of the smaller flesh eating bats flew from within the ship, causing me to yelp in surprise then tackle Jack to the ground, covering her body with mine to shield her until the rush of screeches and hissing air streaked past us.

"Just a suggestion, but perhaps we should all…flee!" I looked up at Paris as Carolyn stared wide eyed before yelling.

"Cargo hold, everyone in the cargo hold! Let's go! Let's go, let's go!" She urged and I took no further encouragement, grabbing Jack's hand and racing forwards whilst ignoring every twinge, ache and pain in my body to run to the doors. I tossed Jack up and she climbed inside but I turned back to look for the others, Johns shooting past me.

"Riddick!" I yelled, staring at him in disbelief as he watched the far distant plumes that rose out from the ground, the funnels spouting out a thick wave of beasts that rose up into the darkness like the heralds of hell, screaming like banshees until I was trembling. "Shazza!" The two of them turned and ran but before I could think to wait for them, Johns grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside, shoving me back where Jack then clung to me. We watched as a group of the baby demons split off from the main flock and circled back, sensing flesh and blood.

They hit the ground when the torrent of hatchlings swept over them, their orientation unable to locate them when they were pressed down into the sand. I held my breath, fingers digging into Jack as she clutched my arms with equal strength. Shazza began to crawl.

"No! Stay there!" Jack yelled but I clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet so that we didn't attract any unwanted attention. When the hatchlings flew off, Shazza lifted her head, looked around then made to run. This time I yelled.

"Hit the deck you fool!" I bellowed but before anyone could move to save her, the swarm surrounded Shazza who screamed, arms flailing as she was lifted up and I knew what was coming. Quickly I moved my hand from Jack's mouth to her eyes to shield them and I turned my head also, not wanting to see though I could still hear the ripping of her flesh as she was torn apart.

There was a long silence so I slowly opened my eyes and dropped my hand from Jack's eyes, looking up as Riddick strode forwards, dusting himself off. In the eerie quiet there was a low clanking sound and I saw Carolyn flinch. "Carolyn?" I questioned softly and touched her shoulder only to find her trembling like a leaf. Riddick looked back, removing his goggles and stared in awe at the towers which were now too dark for us to see.

"What is it? What's happening?" Carolyn asked in a tight whisper but it was a few moments before Riddick answered.

"Like I said, it ain't me you got to worry about."


	7. Eyes In the Dark

Gripping Jack's hand tightly I shone my torch carefully as we moved to the cargo hold, feeling her trembling as everyone, except for Riddick, relied on my source of light. "Exactly what do you have in that backpack of yours?" Johns demanded. "You seem to have everything."

"I do have everything." I answered back in a quiet voice, constantly listening to the otherworldly cries of the alien monsters outside. "Prepared for anything and everything…except this." Shining my torch down both corridors I then turned left at Carolyn's whispered direction before moving forwards.

"Are you scared?" Jack asked me and I nodded my head.

"A little. Not for me, though, I'm scared for you." I told her quietly, gripping her hand a little tighter. "I promised I would get you out of here and I'm going to do my upmost to make it happen." She sniffed slightly, lips trembling in fear.

When I felt a hand slip around my back I instantly jumped, slamming my elbow in to the offender's face. "Hey!" Johns yelped then clutched his nose.

"No! Don't draw blood." Carolyn hissed. "Keep your temper in check." I growled sharply.

"I will, if he keeps _his_ hands in check. You've got some nerve, I'll give you that, but now I am seriously considering just cutting you up like a turkey and throw you out to those… _things_." He smirked then gave a little shrug.

"Can you blame me for trying?" I shot him a filthy look and Riddick growled as he pushed past us.

"Let's keep moving." However he placed a hand on my back and guided me forwards and I did not argue, completely missing the fact that he was now doing the exact thing Johns had tried to do for a couple of seconds before I jerked away from him.

"And you can still end up wearing your ass as a hat if you don't watch it." I shot at him then stepped forwards, leading the way with Jack still holding my hand tightly. We found our way to the cargo hold and all climbed in, barricading ourselves inside before sitting down.

Jack leaned back against me, my legs propped up either side of her as she shook. "What if…what if she's…still alive…still alive out there." Her voice wavered completely off key so I gently hushed her and rested my hand against her face, kissing her cheek then rocked her gently in my arms.

"Well, I don't want to jump to any conclusions here, but remember that boneyard?" A few of us nodded our heads as Johns spoke in a deep growl, angry to cover up his fear. "These might just be the bastards that killed every other living thing on this planet, okay?" He glared pointedly at Jack who flinched but nodded her head. "Chances of Shazza knocking on that door any time soon are just about zero squared."

"Leave Jack alone." I growled sharply, a deep feral instinct in my chest causing me to become protective over the young girl in my arms. "Just because you're more terrified than most of us doesn't mean you can lash out."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? You?"

"You bet. Come bring your face to my fist then we'll see who's left talking." Carolyn changed the subject to diffuse the tension between us. Jeez, I hate that guy more than Riddick. Actually, I don't think I hate Riddick at all now. I kind of like him, which is scary. He had a dark and sometimes dry sarcasm but also there was a slight…softer side to him that no one knew about but I saw it with my own two eyes.

"I saw the cut marks on the bones. Wasn't a natural die off."

"Oh joy." I drawled then shifted Jack closer. "So what now?"

"Quiet please, everyone." Iman requested gently, pressing his ear to the door to listen to the creatures as they swept past, their loud clicking sounds ringing in my ears like a shiver.

"Why do they do that? Make that sound?" Jack asked quietly and as she spoke the other boys crawled over to us. Ali wriggled up into me so I lifted him up and placed him on Jack's lap so that I could sweep the other two into my arms and cradle them all close as I tried my best to comfort them.

"Perhaps it's the way they see. With sound, reflecting back." Iman answered her, shifting a little closer too so that he was with his boys.

"Echo-location. That's what it is…" Carolyn murmured but when we all heard the sound of clicking from _inside_ the cargo hold, we all shone our lights towards the sound to ward the beast off but we found nothing. Okay, now I'm starting to get a little freaked out by all this. We all turned to the galactic police officer and he instantly bulked against our looks.

"I's rather piss glass." He argued, stepping back and Riddick smirked.

"Well, you got a big gauge." Johns turned a vicious look on Riddick who remained unaffected by the glare, arms still folded across his chest.

"Wanna rag for your fat mouth?" This time it was Jack who saw sense to diffuse the tension.

"Maybe it's just their beads again." She suggested in a surprisingly calmer voice, gesturing to the boys and their beads which they clung to. "Iman, are you still…"

"No, no, I do not believe-"

"C'mon, you're driving everybody crazy with those things, why don't you just lose the goddamn…" He trailed off when more clicks, more distinct and in closer proximity rippled through the air followed by the toppling of some cargo.

"Big beads." Riddick mused sarcastically and I glanced to him before speaking.

"Some of us were already crazy." I stated simply, glaring at Johns who shifted uncomfortably under my look. "Do you need me to hold your hand?" He sent me a dark growl but sucked a deep breath on his oxygen mask before slowly moving towards the open container, lifting his shotgun to aim then fired several times.

The children all squeaked so I hushed them in a motherly tone, rocking them in my arms slowly as I drew in deep, even breaths, the thud of my heart steady and strong. "Okay, we're okay. Just some small ones that must have-" The rest of his sentence was cut off and I heard the distinct whoosh of find before the hammering of Johns's feet against the ground as he ran back to us. "Very big beads." He agreed with shaky breaths.

"Well I'm not staying another minute." Paris declared, leaping up and heading to the door but Carolyn managed to cut him off, pushing him back.

"Christ! You don't know what's out there." She hissed at him but he tried to shove past her.

"I know what's in here!" He argued and tried to lunge for it again but by this time I had untangled myself from the children and had grabbed his shirt and flung him backwards.

"You want to go out there where damn thousands around or stay in here where there's only one?" I snarled, spreading my hands ready to attack, knife gleaming sharply in my hand as I slowly lifted it in front of my face, tilting the blade to let the light from the flashlights shine on its length, letting the reflection shine in Paris's eyes to force him back further. I know I probably shouldn't say this but I hope that man is one of the first to go if any of us have to, right behind Johns, because I can't stand either of them.

"Everybody come." Iman's gentle but urgent voice pulled our attention over to him. "This way and we should be safe, hurry!" We moved over to him and followed, letting him lead us into another container, ushering us inside then slamming the door closed behind us.

I shone my torch around, counting faces but when I shone it at Riddick he flinched and lifted a hand to block out the brightness so I quickly pulled it away. "Everyone still in one piece?" I asked but when no one replied I sighed. "Good to know. Now what?"

"Get that blowtorch going." Riddick said to Johns who instantly turned it up and began to cut through the wall just as the door began to shudder, the sound of scythes scratching from the other side. Ali whimpered and clung to my leg as I stared at the door then looked around. "Is there any way we can jam their communication?" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Where are the alarms around here? I can try altering it to emit a sound that might confuse them." Carolyn looked around but then shook her head.

"Not here, obviously. Maybe they'll be one in the next room but we don't have time for another little science project." I snarled then stabbed a finger at her.

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." Just then Johns kicked open the door so I detached Ali from my leg and pushed him forwards, ushering the kids through first before following after Paris, who shoved his way in front of me, jerk.

It became a mad chase of burning and torching until I was beginning to become afraid that we were going to run out of rooms to evacuate into. "It's okay, just be brave for me." I whispered to Jack and the other boys, reaching out to touch their heads only to find one missing. "Hassan?" I whispered then hissed with worry. "Hassan!"

Iman looked around frantically then ardently began to pray to his god, begging for deliverance. I gripped the last two children and Jack to me, not letting them going further than an inch away so that I could keep a careful eye on them. That when I saw Riddick was gone as well.

Drawing in a shaky breath I narrowed my eyes in concentration as I followed Carolyn who lifted her torch and shone it upwards, directly into Riddick's face. He yelled in pain, slamming his eyes shut and dropped to the floor, hands clutching his face from the brightness which had blinded him painfully and Carolyn let out a short scream as one of those alien monsters flew down with a screech.

Her beam of light shone on the creature's face and it violently jerked backwards, affected by the light the same way Riddick was. A shot fired close to my right and I leaped back from it as Johns shot several times. "Stop it! Damn stop it!" I yelled and he lowered his gun, moving to try and comfort me with soft whispers.

"It's okay, I got it, I got it." I shoved him back from me, giving him a scowl. There was a loud thud and Carolyn gasped.

"My god, you actually did kill it." She inched forwards and we all peered at the creature with the light now bounding off it, making the thick armoured skin bubble and smoke slightly.

"The light is scalding it." Paris breathed in shock as we all stared with wide eyes. I looked to Riddick, who was shifting on the floor and slowly getting up so I went over to him and gently put my arms around him. He tensed and jerked slightly at the contact but I held on tight and lifted him up, letting him lean on me until he was steady on his feet.

In the dark I could see his cat like eyes, glowing and bright like distant moons and I could not help but look into them endlessly. My arms did not slide from his waist instantly but when they did, his arm remained anchored around my back, his eyes looking down at me and nowhere else. Slowly his hand lifted up and brushed his fingers against my jaw, carefully mapping out the line and I allowed him to as, quite honestly, I enjoyed his touch.

"It hurts them. Light actually hurts them." When I heard the clicking and enraged screeching not too far off I whipped my head around and went tense, staring to where a cluster of hatchlings fought over the meal they had found.

"Is that…Hassan?" Iman asked in a whisper and Riddick nodded his head, his fingers ghosting up my spine until I gave a little shiver. I turned my head to look at him in confusion, which he returned but with a blank emptiness of expression which I could not read so I pulled away gradually.

"We'll burn a candle for him later. Come on." Johns growled so I kicked out at him.

"You're such an insensitive bastard, you know that?" He did not answer so I gripped Ali and Jack's hands to lead them forwards but Ali was struggling, whimpering that his cuts hurt, I think. I'm only guessing. "I know little one, I know, mine do too. Here, I'll carry you a little." I said then before he could protest or argue, I lifted him up onto my back and anchored his arms around my neck with his legs wrapping around my waist.

Though this caused my deeper cuts to throb with pain, the pain kept me awake so I welcomed. It made my senses sharper, more alert as my mind throbbed slightly, though it only made me more awake. We gathered in a container and blocked ourselves in where Carolyn then did a count of how much light we had. "One cutting torch, two flashlights here, another two in the cabin, I _think_ two more…"

"Spirits. Anything over forty five proof burns well." Paris said and I was rather surprised that he was willing to use up his liquor for the benefit of giving us light.

"How many bottles?" Paris made a face, rubbing it with both hands to think.

"Not sure. Ten?" He guessed and Carolyn nodded her head, thinking further before turning back to him. "Those umbrellas, the ones that mist, would they burn?" She asked and although I hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about, Paris made a face. "If you've got a receipt?"

"Possibly." He answered ambiguously. Carolyn turned to me so I sighed then opened my back to look at what I had left. Oh, I still have water. Lifting out the bottle I passed it around and Johns grabbed it, taking a deep swig but I snarled and lunged to take it from him.

"Share it you pig!" He thrust out a hand to stop me but I gripped it, twisted his entire arm then threatened to take the bone. "Jack." I looked to her and she snatched the water, taking a fair portion before giving it to Ali and Suleiman. "I got my flashlight, five pop flares, some aerosol cans and a lighter…and that's it." I told her so she nodded her head.

"Alright. We should have enough light."

"Enough light for what?" The captain fixed her eyes on the law enforcer who frowned before his eyes grew wide and he threw back his head, laughing manically. "Oh lady, if you're in your right mind now, I pray you go insane." Ignoring his malicious comment, Carolyn turned to face all of us and I saw a raw determination in her that I admired.

"We can stick to the plan. If we get four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock."

"Lady, those words never sounded sweeter." I announced, standing up straight. "What are we waiting for?" Paris scoffed, shaking his head.

"Hate to kill a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand-cat won't run at night." I pursed my lips slightly, placing my hands on my hips then leaning into one of them.

"If I can just get a few more minutes I can finish converting it to battery, it'll run smooth as silk." I paused before making a face. "Possibly."

"We can't chance it." Carolyn decided with a shake of her head. "We'll carry the cells, drag them if we have to. Whatever it takes." Jack's panicked face turned to me and I instantly rested my hand on her shoulder.

"You mean tonight? With all those things out there?"

"Oh sure, why not? It'll be a hoot." I cracked a grin at Paris.

"Love the optimism." He scowled at me darkly so I merely grinned more. Johns shook his head, stepping closer into the light as it began to dim so I switched my torch back on and shone it to him so that we could see better, because quite frankly, Carolyn's torch was pretty much dead.

"Back it up." He interrupted and we all waited for him to continue. "How long can this last? A few minutes? Couple of hours? No one knows for sure."

"I know one thing." I snapped impatiently, purposefully waving the light in his eyes. "If we sit like sardines in here, we're going to be made human stew and served up with a sand dressing. We have no _choice_." I tried to make him see but he was too afraid to go out there, too afraid of death. Stupid imbecile.

"I had the impression from the model that the two planets were moving as one, that there would be a lasting darkness." Iman contributed so I gestured to him with a smug look on my face.

"Those suns got to come back sometime, and if those animals really are phobic about light, we'll just sit tight until then." I laughed, a sharp bark that drew all eyes to me. I looked at Johns who was shaking and sweating though he tried to hide it.

"Look at you, I can smell your fear all the way from over here. What you afraid of Johns? Death?" I snorted, shaking my head again. "Better die trying than sitting here like a coward."

"Shut up!" He snarled but to my surprise Riddick stood up straight, folded arms dropping to his sides.

"Don't talk to her like that, Johns, she's right." Johns backed off a little but did not give up.

"If we just wait this out then we'll have more time to go back to the skiff in safety."

"I'm sure that's what someone else said, locked inside that coring room." A pensive lapse rolled around us until once again, Johns broke the silence.

"Look, we gotta think about everyone now, especially the kids. How scared are they going to be out there?"

"Don't do that." Carolyn scowled and Johns shot her a look.

"What?"

"Don't use the children as a smokescreen to cover up your own fear, jackass. That's what." I answered for her and he whirled around, facing me.

"Rag that hole and just think a moment, if you can." I snarled at him. "And perhaps let someone else come up with a plan that doesn't include mass suicide."

"Well, seeing as you're so drunk on fear you can't even act like a man, I'm pretty sure I won't be listening to any sorry ass plan that you can come up with. I'd rather listen to what Ali could map out." Johns growled and stormed forwards but a large dark shadowed shape cut in front of me, blocking Johns's path. The shotgun jumped to Riddick's chin, preparing to blow off his head but Riddick remained calm.

"Think about the reward, Johns." Instantly I frowned in confusion.

"Reward? What reward?"

"I'm willing to take a cut in pay." He answered back in a dark tone but still, Riddick remained unfazed.

"How about a cut in your gut?" I peered around them to see that Riddick was holding his weapon to Johns' stomach exactly the same way he had shown me to hold my own knife, his own poised and ready to deal the blow.

"Oh, Trash Baby, you're going to regret this." He growled so I stepped forwards and pushed the gun away from Riddick's neck and tugged the weapon, a skiv, back from Johns' stomach.

"Okay now boys, let's tone down the argument a little, don't want to get blood over your pretty little uniform, _officer_." I drawled then stepped between them, pushing Riddick gently back with my hand and I was once again surprised that he actually moved away with the slight touch. Carolyn turned to Jack who was inching closer to me, lowering herself to stand face to face with her.

"They're afraid of our light, which means we don't have to be afraid of them." Jack nodded her head but looked to me for comfort so I softly reached out and pulled her to me.

"It's alright, I got you safe and sound right here." I whispered to her, resting my lips to the top of her head. "We're all going to be fine."

"Are you certain you can find your way back? Even in the dark?" Iman asked Carolyn who shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She then turned and faced Riddick who remained motionless. "But he can."


	8. Hunger Sixty Years of Hunger

We slowly inched our way towards the main cabin where most of the supplies lay, Carolyn leading the way with her cutting torch so that she could burn any critter that came too close. She opened the door a little wider then turned to Riddick. "Riddick?" She questioned so he lifted his goggles from his face and swept his eyes inside.

"Looks clear." He answered so Johns shoved his way forwards, crawling inside then stood up. I heard him yelp and drop to the floor, the shriek of a creature disappearing into the night as he swore.

"I thought you said it was clear!" He accused Riddick who remained passive faced.

"I said 'looks clear'." He corrected so Johns scowled, spreading his hands wide as he got up.

"Well, what's it look like now?" Johns demanded hotly, glaring daggers at Riddick who glanced around again.

"Looks clear." I gave a soft chuckle as I pushed past him and I saw him look down at me briefly before I headed over to the table to grab a wrench.

"Here kid, you take that and if anything ugly comes your way, you swing it good and proper." I said to Jack who nodded her head then gave a practice swing just as Johns walked past.

"Hey watch it!" He snapped and I smirked.

"Well, I did say anything ugly." Riddick gave a low throaty chuckle as he stepped to my side, leaning a little closer and my hands stopped their movements as I had begun unscrewing bulbs from the lights. His fingers brushed back my hair and tucked the looser strands behind my ears then whispered quietly.

"You can still take me up on my offer." I looked at him sharply but he did not draw back, placing his hand slowly on the back of my neck. "The kid can come with us, if you want." He added but I still couldn't believe my ears.

"I am not leaving the others." I told him darkly, tossing back my ponytail and I caught Riddick's quick smirk before he hid it. "Do you plan to abandon us? Cut our throats along the way so that you can leave a little snack for the other creatures to get away yourself." His face loomed suddenly closer and I gave a slight exhilarated gasp as his lips rested only a hair's breadth from my own.

"All but yours." My heart slowly began to beat a little louder and a little faster, blood rushing to my head as warning bells screamed in my ears. This was not good, not good at all.

"Then you can add me into the number. I won't leave Jack and I won't leave the others. Call me crazy and insane, but I actually care about them." I turned and grabbed all the bulbs I could before unrolling a large coil of plastic covered wire, wrapping it around the light bulb's circuit then secured them on as Carolyn ordered the others with directions. "Evangeline, you okay over there?"

"Absolutely swell. This is a flaming holiday for me." I muttered back, focusing on my task as I gripped the torch under my chin, taking some batteries from my pack then tied them together with more wire before securing the ends to the heads and allowing energy to race through, making the lights glow brightly. I beamed. "Hallelujah! I am totally badass with a bunch of light bulbs and some wire. Who here loves me?" I grinned as Jack gave a little laugh.

"I do!" She punched me hard in the arm as I hooked the long string of bright lights and the two other boys gathered close, gasping and whispering in their own language at the brightness. I led them all over to the sled which held the cells with Iman and Johns strapped in, Riddick tightening up the chains on Johns. I had to smirk.

"Irony at its sweetest." Riddick joined me in my smirk as I looped the lights onto first Suleiman, then Jack and then looked to Ali, who was struggling to stand but there were tears of pain running down his face. "Here kid, c'mere." I murmured softly, lifting him up then carefully setting him on my knee, digging around in my pack then together we shared a few pain killers but I gave him a smaller dosage on account of his body size.

"What exactly did you train as?" Paris asked as he strode over, setting up his umbrella lights. "A doctor or a technician?"

"Neither. I find it useful to know a little bit of everything to survive in this universe." I told him simply with a shrug. "And I'm pretty good at it, so I wouldn't bother asking how I learned these things, because they might give you nightmares." Not really but I didn't want to talk any further. Turning back to Ali I gripped his hand. "Be strong now. We all have to be strong." Although I doubted he could understand me he gripped my hand tighter and I hung the last of my makeshift lights on my shoulder. "Don't wrap yourself in them." I called ahead to the other children. "If a claw grabs this then there isn't anything I can do to get you back."

Just then Riddick went past, talking quietly to Carolyn. "And check your cuts. These things know our blood now." I glanced to Jack to check for any wounds but couldn't find any so I did not ask her. Our little pitiful train of light began to move and I pitied the boys dragging this heavy ass hunk up those sand hills.

Ali stayed close to me, clicking his beads until Paris hissed. "Will you stop that?" He snarled from the back so I turned a dark look over my shoulder.

"If it comforts him then let him be. Just keep your eyes open as well as your ears before I gouge them out." Paris shut up after that, thank god. My body was aching and I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain the boy beside me was in as he sniffed and cried, relying on me to keep him upright every time he stumbled and fell. I almost considered asking someone to carry him because he couldn't make it but I doubted they would feel that chivalrous. I would do it but I knew I would only crumble and I needed to keep going. "You're okay." I whispered softly to him, brushing my thumb against his cheek and he sucked in a deep breath to try and be braver.

"Riddick." I heard Carolyn's voice call before she hissed a little louder. "Riddick!" When our caravan stopped I pulled Ali and the other two closer to the light, holding an aerosol in one hand and my lighter tucked safely in my pocket. "Where are the sand-cat tracks? Why aren't we still following them?" She demanded suspiciously and I inched a little closer, preparing to leap into the fight to break it up if one got out of hand.

"Saw something I didn't like." When he gave no indication to elaborate Johns prompted him along haughtily.

"Such as?"

"Hard to tell sometimes, even for me, but looked like a bunch of those bad boys chewing each other up. Thought we'd swing wide. Okay by you?" I arched an eyebrow then chuckled quietly but did not smile, glancing up at the sky as the eerie clicks and shrieks filled the sky.

"Let's move." Carolyn pressed then touched Jack's shoulder. "Don't worry, just a detour. He'll get us there." She assured her before continuing the climb.

"Can we switch?" Paris called up from behind and I frowned back at him.

"Switch what?"

"I think I twisted my ankle running backwards like that and I'm not sure I can…" At my disbelieving expression, he sighed. "Okay, that's a lie, I just don't want to be alone back here anymore. If you could just give me a few minutes up front there?" He looked hopefully at Carolyn but Johns spoke defensively.

"She's the pilot, she needs to stay close to the cells."

"Oh, so I'm disposable?" Paris questioned sharply and I snorted.

"Yes. Very disposable." He looked at me with alarm but Carolyn was already stalking forwards.

"I'll switch, I'll switch! Just get this train moving!" So we powered forwards, our little halo of light all that protected us from the monsters of night, the demons of hell. I wondered if I died, would I see my family again. They'd probably ask what the hell I was doing up there with them so soon after them leaving for heaven and I'd have such a story to tell them.

I couldn't tell you how long we had been walking, though it felt like hours it was probably only a few minutes until Paris was complaining again. "Light, I need light over here!"

"Damn it, we can't keep stopping." I growled at him but we shone torches on him so that he could fill up the fuel for his fireball spewing thing. I felt a tug on the lights that rested on my shoulder so I looked up. "Jack!" I called in alarm, seeing that she had strayed slightly from the main bubble of light.

A creature flew down from the sky and lunged for Jack who yelled in fear. I darted forwards and skidded on the sand, hooking her feet with my ankles then swept them out from beneath her, forcing her to tumble to the ground as the demon flew over us but, with lighter in hand, I sprayed my aerosol can and lit up the flying bastard.

It shrieked in pain, the light burning him twice over due to the heat as well as the light. "Burn baby burn." I muttered under my breath then crawled over to Jack who was sobbing in fear, curled into a ball. "Get up. Get up!" I dragged her to her feet and yanked her closer to the safety of the light bubble but when another adult hatchling few at us I turned and didn't think twice about spraying its face with fire, causing it to scream and rear back in agony. "Take that you oversized chicken!" I snarled then whipped around to face Jack. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Kid talk to me!" Jack only flung her arms around me and I sighed, ascertaining that she was fine.

"I'm so afraid! I want to get out of here." She sobbed into me so I held her close, glancing to the others before frowning.

"Where's Paris?" In answer, he screamed out from the darkness.

"Someone bring me some damn light!" I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd gotten himself lost. He was crawling away and my eyes widened when I saw that he still had the wires that plugged in the main lights.

"No you bastard! Get back here!" I made to dart forwards but before I could even take a step, the connections were ripped apart and we stood in near darkness. Instantly I sprayed my aerosol and drew Jack closer, burning the light but I could feel the can getting lighter and I only had one more, after that it would be the hydrogen bombs. I could not wait to see how they went.

"What do you see Riddick?" Carolyn asked as we listened to Paris's screams before they were sharply cut short.

"Hunger." He answered pensively, staring out into the blackness. "Sixty years of hunger." Without another word he moved on and we had no choice but to follow, all our faith placed into this escaped convict, this murderer, who was ironically now saving our lives. Perhaps this was his redemption after all.


	9. Repentance

For the hundredth time Ali stumbled so I gave in and swung him up onto my back, letting him hang on as I fumbled everything in my hands, walking with Jack who had just given a bottle count to Carolyn. Four and a half without even being half way, it seems. This wasn't good.

"You want me to set off a hydrogen bomb?" I asked with a slight tone of hope but she shook her head.

"No, it's our last form of defence. We can't afford to waste them until we need them." Nodding my head I trudged on, gasping for breath and I was immensely grateful when Ali took off his oxygen mask and let me inhale deeply from it, covering my mouth as I struggled to breathe in this atmosphere. "Thank you." He nodded his head then clung onto me for dear life.

Suddenly we all stopped and I lifted my head quickly, letting Ali down for a break. "What's going on?"

"We're not completely stupid." Johns growled at Riddick who stopped and looked back to us.

"Stay in the light! Everyone stay in the light!" Carolyn quickly hissed and I pulled the children closer.

"We crossed our own tracks." Iman stated and my eyes snapped to Riddick in bewilderment. What the hell was he trying to do? Lead us all on a wild goose chase, watch the entertainment of us being picked off one by one until there's no one left but him so that he can piss off and hijack the skiff? Oh that sneaky bastard, I'm going to unman him I swear.

"Riddick, what the hell are you-"

"Listen." Riddick commanded sharply so we all shut our mouths and opened our ears to the sound of the now all too familiar sound of clicks and calls across the dunes. It rode on the wind, some more distant than others but in this place, you could never tell exactly where they were until the damn beasts were on you and ripping you apart limb from limb. "Canyon ahead. I circled around to buy some time to think." Riddick explained unhelpfully so Carolyn pursued further answers.

"Think about what?" To be honest I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I know that this was survival of the fittest and right now, I was definitely one of the weaker people here, more so than the kids as I just couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't keep going and I was out of adrenaline shots. All I had was some glucose tablets so I guzzled a few of those down, not caring that they were expensive. They were worth my life, which was something I now wanted to keep.

"Think about how to kill us and still get these cells to the skiff. God damn it, we're just doing the heavy lifting for this prick!" I clucked my tongue disapprovingly.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're the most cynical bastard there ever was?" He didn't even bother to reply.

"About the girl." Riddick answered, looking over to us. "Bleeding."

"What? They aren't bleeding." Johns then whirled around and looked at me suddenly, eyes burning with rage. "Are you?"

"Don't think so." I answered back haughtily, squaring my shoulders. "But if you want to come find out, I'll make sure I definitely leave you with some pretty patterns for those creatures to admire before they eat you up for thanksgiving dinner."

"Not them." Riddick interrupted then looked at Jack pointedly. " _Her_." My jaw dropped and I turned around to face Jack whose face crumbled.

"Jackie?" I whispered softly and she began to cry.

"I didn't want to say, I thought you'd all leave me behind and then you would stay too because you promised and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm just so scared right now…" She trembled so I grabbed her to me protectively as Johns looked like he was about to murder her.

"Okay, okay we'll get this sorted." I promised her.

"Damn it Jack, you should have told me sooner." Carolyn cursed under her breath as Johns growled.

"This cannot be happening to me." Riddick, rather unhelpfully, continued to speak.

"They've been nose open for her ever since we left. They go off blood." Jack cried a little harder so I quickly did my best to wipe away her tears, glowering coldly at Riddick.

"You're a conceited asshole, you know that?" He smirked slightly but made no comment.

"Well, we must keep her close then." Iman said quietly, concern filling his gaze. "Here, she'll be safe if we put her between…"

"There is no safe." Riddick snapped quickly and I growled.

"And she's not going anywhere near that son of a bitch. He'd kill her first." I looked pointedly to Johns then fished the other aerosol out of my pack. "Jackie, never keep a secret from me again. I could have sorted this for you." I murmured to her, shaking up the can then sprayed her down to mask the scent of her blood as best I could, using as much as I dared before sighing. "That'll do for now. We ready to keep moving?" Carolyn shook her head.

"No, this isn't going to work. We need to go back." I stared at her with an open mouth, completely astounded.

"What?" Johns snarled in a rage. "Hey, you're the one who brought me out here, turned me into a damn sled dog and now you expect me to go back like a whipped dog?" The woman turned on him with a dark glare.

"I was wrong, I admit it. My bad, okay? Now let's just get back to the ship."

"No! It's not okay." I growled, still holding onto Jack who was hiding her face in me. "You drag us all out here into the darkness and now that we're actually getting close, you lose your nerve and you want to go back? You're a damn coward, captain. A damn coward! Now let's get moving before I actually start whipping your asses!" Everyone paused, unsure of what to say until Iman softly spoke.

"She is the captain, we should listen to her."

"Her? Listen to her? When she was willing to sacrifice us all?" Johns demanded and we all frowned in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked, looking to Carolyn who shifted uncomfortably.

"During the crash she tried to…"

"This does not help us Johns." She tried to interrupt but he ploughed on ahead anyway, revealing the big secret.

"She tried to blow the whole passenger cabin, tried to kill us…"

"Just shut up okay?" Carolyn snarled with a raised voice but Johns was too far gone to know what his mouth was saying and too far gone to be able to stop it.

"Tried to kill us in our sleep. Paris had it right, we are disposable to her. We're just walking ghosts to her!" Carolyn made to run forwards but I smartly stepped in her way, locked her arms behind her back then restrained her.

"Alright that's enough you two, or I'll clang your heads together and leave you both here to reconcile before death. Now, all of you listen to _me_." Eyes on me, I sighed then continued, holding Carolyn back as she continued to fight. "I know we're scared, I know that we're probably going to get snatched out of here any second but we have to just keep moving. It's harder to catch a target on the move. Am I right Riddick?" He smirked.

"Completely."

"Good, now, screw you two and your argument and let's just keep pushing forwards. I'll take the rear because…well. I don't think I'm going to last much longer. I'll take a blowtorch and cover all your asses." Jack gasped as I let go of Carolyn who instantly whipped around to face me with wide eyes.

"You can make it, Angel, you can!" Jack told me, gripping my arm as I pulled the blowtorch out and ignited it onto a safe flame. "You're strong, you're still going strong…"

"I'm very good at hiding pain, Jackie. I'm sorry." I reached down and kissed her face. "Stay in the light, keep hold of that wrench and don't let anyone sneak up behind you." I whispered to her then took the rear.

I struggled to keep up but somehow I managed. I think my own adrenaline was kicking in, my body's natural survival instinct giving me the strength to keep going, to keep struggling so that I could just live another damn day to see the light again.

It's funny, how I've always been fascinated with light and here I was, depending on it with my life. I wasn't afraid to die but that doesn't mean I want to anymore. I want to be there for Jack, who I found is just like me. Alone, a little lost and without any real direction of path. I think I can help her and I know that she can help me.

So I continued walking, placing one foot in front of the other until Carolyn dropped back and pushed me forwards. "I'll take over."

"But…"

"Do it." She snapped, ignoring my protest so I handed her the torch then did all I could to catch up with the others. I saw Riddick and Johns up a little way ahead as we entered the boneyard which struck me as odd, as it wasn't like them to be all chummy and nice like friends.

Placing a hand on Jack's shoulder she grinned at me. "Told you you'd be fine."

"We ain't there yet, Jackie, just keep going and we'll see who falls and who doesn't." I replied with a sigh. "I swear after this, I'm going vegetarian."

"Me too." She agreed with a shiver then together we ploughed on ahead. "What are they doing up there? What do you think they're talking about?" She asked, nodding forwards to Riddick and Johns. Iman looked up, gasping slightly so I unhooked my mask and placed it over his face, holding it for him as he sucked in deep breaths of air before I pulled it away and gave it to one of the children.

"Talking about the canyon I suppose, how to get us through."

"Do you really think that?" I questioned and he gave me a quick look but said nothing. Carolyn lifted her head and watched the two men for a moment, suspicion creeping into the back of her mind and I looked back at her just as Riddick looked around but after a few hushed words from Johns, he turned his head again. "Increase the distance?" I offered and she nodded her head.

"Iman, slow down a little." Carolyn ordered, stepping a little closer but Iman only frowned.

"What?"

"Don't stop, just slow down." She repeated. "Little more space between us and them." Smart woman.

"I would rather that we all stay…"

"Just do as I say, please." Iman sighed but nodded his head, slowing down the pace slightly so that a few more feet were put between us and them. "Evangeline, do you have a weapon?" She asked me and I smirked.

"Which one?" I asked, thinking of the knife in my boot, the pop flare gun would could actually be rather an effective weapon at close range, as well as the hyper-beam pistol and I had tucked into my belt and hidden with my shirt and jacket, the barrel filled with plasma energy which shot small bullet like beams of highly concentrated energy.

"Get it ready." I nodded my head, feeling out the gun which I had actually stolen only a few hours before boarding that ship. Figured if I was going to go somewhere, might as well be prepared. As well as armed. "Do you think I should go and…"

"No, I'll go. If they're looking to drop one of us, I'll be the safest to go near them." I interrupted her then smirked. "Apparently I'm very attractive." I rolled my eyes and she gave a little smirk before nodding her head. I unhooked the light streamers from around my shoulder, placed it on Carolyn's then strode forwards, struggling for breath but determined all the same.

"Boys, you okay up here?" I asked, approaching them but I could see the dark looks in their eyes in the slight light that my flashlight held as I shone it to their shoulders. "Boys?"

"No. I was thinking more like…Mr Johns." Riddick growled then all at once, the fight broke out. What the hell was wrong with these people? Damn it! Didn't they know we're in mortal peril? Ah! Gun! Diving out the way I then rolled upright, shining the torch off them as they wrestled for the gun but Riddick managed to twist it and a shot fired, banishing the clicking sounds and I fought frantically for ideas. Should I just shoot them both and be done with it? Or just Johns? Or just Riddick? Hell, I'm inclined to just shoot Johns but it was kind of difficult at the moment as we began to be swarmed by those demon beasts. I shone the torch all around, desperately trying to keep them at bay when I felt strong hands grip my neck and shoulder.

"Back off Riddick! I swear I'll do it!" My eyes widened as my head was turned at a straining angle, a strangled whine leaving my chest as pain flooded through me. I was totally going to need therapy after this and a lot of pain killers.

Riddick halted and I could smell the blood. Instantly I knew I was in more danger being close to Johns than being in his threatening hold as he prepared to break my neck. "Let her go." Riddick growled darkly, his mellow voice making my gut shoot up in flames as I stared at him. "And I won't kill you." He finished. Johns laughed.

"I'm a dead man, you think I don't know that?" He turned and I could see the eyes of a madman, an insane lunatic, oh god! "But I'll take her up with me. We can burn together." He pressed his lips to my neck and I whimpered, twisting slightly but he only wrenched my head back more. Okay, screw this.

"You're an asshole." I said then flung my hands back over my head, bunching my fingers into his jacket then threw my weight forwards, flinging him to the ground then lunged for my torch, shining it upwards to find the beasts but Riddick had already snatched me up into his arms and was swiftly carrying me away. Over his shoulder I could see Johns' body right up until I had to close my eyes and look away at the carnage of the feast, with him as the main meal. "I got you, I got you." Riddick murmured to me, slowing down slightly. "You're okay."

"Richard…" I sighed, going lax against him. "I can't keep going Richard." He chuckled softly.

"No one's called me that in a long time." I blinked then blushed slightly.

"Sorry, do you prefer Riddick?" He paused before turning his head to the side, effectively trapping my head to his shoulder.

"Not when you say it." I couldn't help it, a tug of a smile rose to my lips as he continued to hold me easily in his arms, though the light harness he wore dug into me slightly. "You're bleeding from a few wounds, you've reopened them." He told me and I groaned before going completely limp.

"Leave me here then, I'll run as far as I can until they get me, draw them away until you get out of the canyon."

"No." He told me forcefully, giving me a little shake so that my eyes flew open. "No, no you can do this. You got a great fire in you that won't let you give up. You haven't before and you won't now." His voice was so relaxing, I could listen to it all day quite happily and probably fall asleep to it just as easily.

"Richard, you know this isn't how survival works. I'm now a hindrance, I have no choice but to sacrifice myself so that those stronger than me can make it." He shook his head and I could see that we were quickly coming back to the others.

"Keep fighting." He whispered in my ear then set me down as Jack leaped up.

"Angel! You okay? What happened?"

"I'm alright but we need to hurry, we've been bought a little more time." I said, pulling the mask over my features to hide the pain I was in.

"Back to the ship, huh?" Riddick was saying to Carolyn who narrowed her eyes sharply.

"Get out of our way."

"So everyone just huddles together till the light burns out?" He questioned. "Until you can't see what's eating you? That's the big plan?" Iman cut across the confliction of leaders by asking a simple yet complicated questioned.

"Where's Johns?"

"Which half?" Riddick replied sardonically and I hid my smirk.

"You mean…?" Iman trailed off then gripped his two boys close to him, muttering a prayer as Jack choked down a sob.

"We're all gonna die out here." She whispered as Riddick strode forwards.

"He died fast and if we got any choice, that's the way we should all go out." He lowered his voice and spoke softly to Jack as I held her shoulder. "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." When he stood up his eyes met mine and I held them for a few moments before sighing then reaching out to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, curving to his broad shape then brushed my thumb firmly but smoothly against his hot skin before pulling back and moving Jack along as we moved forwards.

We got to the canyon but all we could hear were the hellish cries from about and all around and something told me that there was a likely chance that there were even more around the corner and not a pot of gold like the stories always told the little kids when they're tucked up in bed. "You know, after all this bad luck, I damn well hope we get the rest of our lives in sheer bliss." I muttered under my breath then cried out, stumbling as a deep gash in my side tore open and I gripped it tightly.

"Come on Angel, get up, get up please!" Jack growled, trying to lift me to my feet but I hunched over as I struggled, head spinning and the pain that used to keep me awake was now threatening to make me pass out. Blood slipped through my fingers so I quickly grabbed my aerosol can and sprayed myself to mask the scent though it stung like a bitch. "Riddick! Riddick Angel's falling behind!" Jack called ahead and he turned his head quickly in time to see me stumble and fall.

"Get up!" He snarled at me but I just couldn't find the energy. "I said get up!" He lingered, unsure whether to go back and get me or just keep going.

"Jack, I'm going to need you to help me stand." I whispered and she nodded her head, quickly putting all her weight into lifting me up and Suleiman came running back, taking my other arm and slipping it over his neck.

"I help." He announced and I stared at him.

"You speak English?" I blinked then laughed. "God, you've got such a great sense of humour." I told the sky then let the two kids help me to stagger along, Ali pushing on the back of my legs to prompt me along as the other adults paused for a moment then continued on.

"How many do you see?" Carolyn asked and I frowned. What kind of stupid question is that? Why the hell would you want to know how many monsters there are up there?

"One or two." How thrilling.

"Jack?"

"Three full bottles but almost time to refill." She answered, the two kids handling my light weight rather well, good thing I was always too poor to actually weigh more than sixty pounds.

"Doesn't seem like enough to turn back on, does it?" Carolyn grunted as she continued to walk, directing her question at Riddick.

"Only see one way." He answered, turning to face us and we stopped so I greedily took the breather, dragging air into my body. "Turn the sled over and drag it like that, girl down low." He smirked slightly. "Light everything we got and run through like dogs on fire."

"Whipped dogs." I muttered under my breath then sighed. I won't be running anywhere unless I can find something useful in my backpack. I shone the torch inside, swallowed some more glucose tablets though I was so drugged up that it probably wasn't going to do me any favours later.

"The sled as a shield…" Iman mused in understanding as Carolyn fixed a hard look on Riddick.

"And what about the cells?"

"I'll take those." He answered easily and I saw her eyes narrow further.

"We're just here to carry your light, aren't we? Your torch bearers." I grunted, getting to my feet as I finished cleaning and patching up the split wound before slowly making my way over to Carolyn and Riddick. His eyes flickered over to me but I focused on Carolyn.

"We haven't got a choice, unless you want to carry those heavy ass cells?" I challenged and she realised that this was the only way we could go about it. "Less arguing, more go time. Now let's move."

"You'll just slow us down." Carolyn suddenly accused and I stopped, turning my head to the side to look at her out of the corner of my eye. "If you were really so brave you'd walk out into that blackness and give us an open path."

"Do you want me to?" I queried her and she paused, weighing her options as Jack gripped my hand.

"No! No she don't want that. I don't want that, you got to keep up. You will keep up, won't she Riddick?" He said nothing, only kept his eyes on me as I fixated mine on Carolyn.

"Well?" She lifted her chin.

"Yes. Yes that's what I want. I want you to walk out there bleeding and raw so you can get those damn bastards away from us just a little longer. I want to get off this rock _alive_ , I want to go home, go back to my life and forget about this hell hole but with you slowing us down, limping all the way, none of us are going to make it!" Keeping perfectly calm I slid my pack from my shoulder and handed it to Jack without a word, making sure that my eyes never wavered from Carolyn's, who was now as terrified as Johns had been and look where that had left him.

"Please, there's no need for this, you can keep up surely?" Iman murmured, touching my shoulder but I merely patted his hand.

"Do me a favour." I said to no one in particular, turning and spreading my hands to walk into the darkness. "Don't stop running." I heard Riddick growl as I stepped further and further away from the light. He made to step forwards and drag my ass back but Carolyn's voice was what stopped me, my body half shrouded in shadow.

"Wait…come back." I smirked in the darkness then turned, walking back towards them with a smile to Jack when something whipped around my waist. I lurched, body anchored in place as the breath was crushed from me, gasping sharply.

"No!" Jack screamed and Riddick leaped forwards, skiv flashing but before his hand could reach mine I was ripped back into the darkness as I screamed his name.

"Richard!" Jack's scream echoed in my mind as I gasped, struggling to inhale. Suddenly I was angry, so angry that I no longer felt any pain, just rage and blind fury. Screw this crap, I am not going to become a raptor's meal! With my feet swinging in the air I grabbed my knife and slid it free, not wasting a second to grip the slithering ends where the tail split into two with rather blunt, heavy looking ends, gripped them tightly then sliced them off.

A piercing shriek made my ears ring and I grunted, screwing up my face to try and block out the sound as the tail uncurled from around me and rippled, trying to flick me off but I held on, twisting as I then aimed for its neck. He wants to play buckaroo? Fine, let's play!

With a deep feral snarl I grabbed the hammerhead like skull and turned it down, forcing its flight to change direction. Suddenly another beast flew too close for comfort and I manoeuvred us out the way, eyes wide with fear yet at the same time, this wild exhilaration pumped through my body with a thrilling sensation that was better than a high.

I saw lights on the ground and I aimed for them, practically standing on this beast's shoulders to force its great head to dive towards them, its rapid clicks firing in front but as I got closer, I saw how everything was going…well. Downhill.

The sled had been turned over, Riddick carrying the bottles and the others all blowing light out nonstop. Only thing was, Suleiman was about to be left behind, Ali was slipping from Iman's back and Jack had fallen out from under the sled shield because of the lack of stable ground. They were climbing over dead monsters.

Just then I heard a screech and I cried out in alarm as one of the bastards lunged for us so I yanked hard to go down, my ride twisting as it descended and I hung on for dear life, looking around as the others all began to surround my group, snapping their jaws that were filled with rows upon rows of dagger like teeth. Oh no you don't, you freakish little demons…

I could hear Jack screaming, the others all yelling in confusion so when I levelled with the ground I gripped my knife and slit my ride's throat, letting it crash to the ground. I was flung through the air and I summersaulted several times before landing in a roll, up and on my feet running as I ducked under a tail that whipped over me, my hand grabbing Ali's neck scruff and dragging him as he screamed.

Riddick turned and stared in complete shock as I grabbed one of the hydrogen canisters then slashed through one of the straps tying Iman to the sled, lashing it around then tightened it, face full of determination as Jack screamed my name. "Angel!" I said nothing, lifting up the canister then swung it around and around in circles, gaining momentum before launching it up into the air whilst my right hand slipped back, grabbed my gun then with deadly grace, I levelled it out and aimed as the canister flew higher and higher into the air.

I fired.

Screaming a warning, I whirled around and planted my face to the floor. "Get down!" With Ali in my arms and Suleiman not too far away I covered their heads with my hands as the bullet struck the canister and a deafening boom sounded in my ears.

It roared like a dragon belching fire, exploding into bright crimson and gold flames that caused a blaring heat and boom to riot over us, screeches filling the air as the beasts got a little taste of fire and bright light. Badass.

"Get moving!" Carolyn yelled, equally as stunned as Riddick as I climbed to my feet and tucked Ali under my arm, not stopping as I pulled Suleiman to his feet then yelled for Jack to get back under the sled. "Move! Everyone move, move, move!" Carolyn was yelling but the effects of my adrenaline rush were beginning to wear off. No, not now! I still need you adrenaline, get back here! Why? Why me? Damn it. Now I'm ranting to myself.

"Angel!"

"Just keep crawling little turtle!" I yelled back at her, the fire still blazing up above and soon behind us as the flocks split, flying as far away from the brightness as they could which would buy us a little more time, a minute at most.

But then God played one of his sick jokes on us. The clouds that gathered over us began to spit on us as if in disgust, or weeping tears of malicious laughter. Either way, I now have a serious bone to pick with this guy. "Damn everything!" I snarled as the rain splattered against my skin and Ali whimpered in my arms as Riddick finished yelling an insult to god at Iman, who took it with silence.

Cursing to himself Riddick looked around, glancing to me as I dragged Jack by her arm out from under the sled, sliding her easily over the mud then hauled her to her feet but before I could say anything, her arms were gripping me tightly and she was sobbing. "You are an angel! You're alive! That monster took you but you survived! You flaming _rode_ it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing I know." I laughed weakly, struggling to stand then looked over to Riddick as he shoved a boulder aside, grunting as he spoke.

"Hide…hide here…" He was exhausted, I could tell by the way he struggled but somehow he managed to force it open and everyone scrambled to get inside. I pushed the kids forwards but Jack held onto my hand.

"Go! Inside!" I pushed her forwards, tearing her hand from my wrist and she darted forwards. Once she was safe, my stumbling steps gave out and I collapsed onto my side in the mud. "Too hot, too cold, too wet, too dry…this planet can't make up its bloody mind." I muttered but then felt someone flip me onto my back.

"Get up." Riddick ordered, gasping for breath but I only reached out and touched his face with my hand.

"Richard?" He paused slightly so I continued. "This is hands down one of the crappiest days of my life." He smiled softly then ran my arms through his hands as he lifted them to curl around his neck and I gripped onto him as he lifted me up, our chests pressing against each other's and through the wet shirt I could feel every hardened muscle and I struggled to ignore it as we managed to stumble together to the cave.

"Get in." He ordered in a tired voice and I did not argue. When he rolled the boulder back, however, I whipped around and went to stop him.

"Richard no! What are you doing? Jackass, get back here!" I bellowed but gave up quickly, slumping as I lost the strength to remain upright. Jack crawled over to me and hugged me tightly, crying softly.

"Thank god, I thought I'd lost you." I stroked her back, content to just lay there with her in my arms though the light was slowly guttering out.

"Where's my bag?" I asked her weakly and she unhooked the strap from her shoulder and she handed it to me. I turned to Suleiman's cut and cleaned it up, stopping the bleeding and removing all trace evidence of it before ripping my wet shirt so that it then became little more than a crop top. I then tore this piece into strips and bound up his wound then rebound a couple of my own.

"What now?" Iman asked quietly and I sighed.

"Sit tight, I guess." I glared up at the sky, hearing the rain spluttering with laughter just outside, along with the wild cackles of the flying beasts outside. "I bet this was Johns' doing. Kind of thing he'd get a kick out of." Jack agreed with a colourful array of swear words so I clapped her on the back of her head, scolding her. "Watch your mouth young lady."

"Yes mom." She grinned at me and I blinked, anger instantly replaced by a warmth which filled me to the core as she flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you came back, you kept your promise." I chuckled softly.

"Hey you ain't getting rid of me that easy. I'm a tough girl, I can take almost anything." I told her then watched as the last torch slowly began to dim, the embers going out.

"He's not coming back. Is he?" Jack asked slowly, tucked up in my arms and I sighed.

"I don't know. He's the type of guy who doesn't decide until the last moment." She shivered so I did my best to warm her, rubbing her soaked arms from the rain as I slowly began to make out Carolyn's form. Suddenly she frowned.

"I can see you." She realised then her eyes widened. "There's a light in here!" We all looked up to see these strange yet beautiful little blue stars on the cave ceiling, radiant yet gentle, easy to look at and something that I could never be happier to see. Iman stood and plucked a few, resting them on his hand then lowered down for us all to crowd around and stare at them. "What are they?" Our captain asked breathlessly and Iman stared.

"Larvae." He answered softly, completely astounded by this blessing so I laughed and punched his shoulder gently.

"Looks like there really is a god up there. Glow worms. Who knew?" Jack beamed down at them and Carolyn looked to us all.

"How many bottles have we got? Empty ones?" Out of our supplies there was little that had been salvaged but Jack produced two empty bottles. I took out the tops and held it as Iman, the children and Carolyn began to fill them both, one at a time. "More, we need more."

"You think there's enough?" I asked then frowned in thought. "If I can just get back to the sled, we can use the last of the hydrogen canisters." I smirked at Jack. "Told you I wasn't crazy."

"I beg to differ. You are absolutely nuts." She answered back with a shake of her head, tipping some glow worms into the jar I was holding. "Walking out into the darkness, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing really. Just that our dear captain here was right, I was slowing you all down." With a soft sigh I screwed the cap on the lid then gently set it down, not disturbing the glow worms as I then went into my back and shared around the last of my water. I felt a little stronger, which was a good sign, though my body still ached and tingled with pain from my various cuts and bruises.

"One of us should go after Riddick and bring back more light so that we can make it." Iman murmured, glancing around to us. Somehow I doubted he would be the one to go. Though very trusting in god, he was not exactly the bravest of us and no way was I going to let one of the kids go out there, so it was between myself and Carolyn. The sensible choice was obvious, her, but I wanted to go, I felt like I could convince Riddick to stop being a prick for a few minutes to come back for them.

"I'll go." She sighed, reaching for the bottle but I placed my hand on it before her.

"No. I will go." I told her, standing up. "He'll listen to me."

"What makes you think that?" I growled and grit my teeth.

"I'll make him. If not then I'll just shoot him, dump him somewhere for those guys to snack on then come back for you guys." Carolyn stood and I saw this wasn't going to be settled without a fight. "Listen, we don't have time. He could have already reached the skiff with those cells by now and I'll need to run. I'm a fast runner, I can do this."

"You're hurt."

"I overcame it before to save you all, I'll do it again." I told her then pushed her aside. "Sorry captain but I'm kind of mutinying, hope you won't hold a grudge." I said bluntly, turning a smile to Jack who stared at me in fear. "Hey, look after my bag for me. I'll be back for that, I promise." She nodded her head then clutched it to her chest tightly as together, Carolyn and I shifted the boulder enough for me to slip through.

The moment I was out I took off running. Those hell's angels hadn't dared come near the wreckage yet because of the burning light that they had experienced but they were growing bolder, so I had to stay ahead of them. For some reason it became easier to deal with my injuries, probably the adrenaline again but now isn't the time for that now, now I had to think on the reason why I had been a champion cross country racer when in high school. Oh yeah, because I always imagined there were flesh eating monsters behind me. Try the tactic, works like a charm.

My feet slipped and glided over the mud but I kept my balance, taking Riddick's advice and kept fighting. I could hear his voice in my head, urging me in that blank yet mellow tone to keep going, to get up and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, having his voice in my head.

Still, as the settlement came into sight, glowing slightly by the light of the skiff being started up my feet only went faster, shooting past buildings with the distant cries of beast behind me as I then skidded to a halt, sliding across the mud to stand in front of the skiff, looking into the glass to just about make out Riddick's form at the seat.

When he looked up he did a double take, his face slowly dropping into a hard, grim expression whilst the two of us faced one another, my eyes narrowed furiously as I dared him to take off and blow me over. He knew I wasn't bluffing, he knew that if he took off, I would stand there and die in the heat of the flames.

Distantly I heard the mechanical whir of the hatch being opened so I dropped my gaze and hurried around, Riddick spinning in his chair to face me, smirking with an impressed expression on his features. "Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman." I ignored him for a moment, catching my breath as I held my glowing bottle by the cap.

"Richard." He lifted himself up slightly, sighing as he regarded me carefully. "I know that all you want to do is get out of this hell but please, I can come back with the others in just a few minutes. If you could just lend me more light then I can come back with them and we can kiss this death rock goodbye." He said nothing and made no move so I growled, becoming angry. "Don't you have any idea what it is you're doing? You're being a coward, like Johns!" He snarled slightly, warning that I was beginning to overstep the line but I didn't care if I ran over it in a doughnut van wearing dungarees and a sombrero, he is not going to abandon us here. "Just give me more light."

He reached out without a word and tossed me the harness he had worn, which was now broken. What kind of sick joke is this? I swear I'll gut him soon unless he starts to act like a man. "Won't you just damn well grow a pair, Richard?" I yelled at him but he stood, hands resting on the chair as he smirked.

"I'll let you take back those words in the morning." I stared at him, all thoughts and words gone from my mind as he prowled a little closer, tilting his head to the side. "I told you that you were strong. I was right."

"Bravo." I muttered darkly, pressed for time. I had to get back now. "Please Richard, just come back with me. We can do it if we just work together this once. You can drop us off at any port you like and you can go free. I'll keep Carolyn quiet and you'll be a dead man in the eyes of the law if we tell them a few white lies, just come with me."

"I got a better idea." I dreaded where this was going as he reached the hatch. I shivered from the cold, the rain numbing my skin so that I could no longer feel any pain. "Why don't you drop that little torch and come with me instead?" He gave a little smile. "I'll show you everything you want to see, Evangeline, I can teach you things no one else would ever know." He leaned down a little but did not step out into the rain. "I could protect you." Shaking my head I felt my heart begin to give up, breaking from the fear of failure. He can't tempt me like that. It was unkind, I had to go back for the others, for Jack, but if he left then what was the point?

"Come on, just take my hand." Riddick said softly, stretching it out towards me and I looked up at him, tears mixing with the rain. "Come on, come on…" It was so tempting. I was just one choice away from freedom and safety with a man who…well, I'd be practically invulnerable with a protector like Riddick. No one would ever dare touch me. Yet it felt wrong, wrong to even think like that. What about Jack? I had made her promises long before Riddick had made these ones to me and I was still honour bound by them and I know that if I went with Riddick now… I would regret it forever.

So slowly, ever so slowly, I reached out and took his head…then dragged him into the rain, flipping him over my head by wrapping up his arm and using my leg to curl under his body and give me that extra lift, bellowing in rage as I pulled my knife free then leaped on him, straddling his waist before pressing the blade to his throat. "No!" I screamed at him but before I could go for the killing blow he grabbed my wrist and kicked me over his head, landing me in the mud with a grunt.

Before I could move he had spun me around and my knife lay on the ground out of my hand but when Riddick dragged me underneath him, it went further away from me out of reach. His own skiv pressed into my neck and I growled. "Get that damn thing away from me, Richard."

"Shut up!" I clamped my mouth shut but gasped when I heard the shrieks of distant predators, knowing that time was running out. "You would die for them? For people you don't even know?" I turned my eyes to face him, pressing my lips together before nodding.

"Repentance." I whispered softly and he blinked, face slackening from the terrifying expression he had worn only moments prior. "Repentance and redemption for me, for my family, for failing them…I have to Richard. I'm not afraid to die or to die for them. What I fear most, though, is leaving this place knowing that I had failed again, more people on my conscience because…because I hadn't been fast or strong enough." He stared down at me before a moment before pulling off his goggles and my mouth twitched into a smile when I saw his eyes. God they were beautiful, like little jewels.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" He drawled then laughed. "You're one helluva woman, Eve." I blinked at his own personal nickname for me. No one ever called me Eve, it was always Angel or Genie. I kind of liked it, to be honest. "Evangeline…couldn't get more biblical if you tried." He said then reared back onto his feet, helping me up too. "Alright. Let's go." Without thinking I flung my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly and he stood there in shock, skiv still in hand and he tensed, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you Richard." I whispered to him then kissed his jaw, seeing as it was the only part of his face I could reach before I stepped back from him, picked up my bottle then inclined my head as he continued to just simply stare at me wide eyed. "Let's go barbeque some overgrown bats."


	10. Escape the Hell

We raced together back to the cave, Riddick leading the way and every time I slipped, his hand came darting out to grip my arm and steady until after three or four times, he just did not let go and I welcomed the warmth of his hand as it was a reassuring comfort that told me he was still there.

Those heralds of hell came swooping in but I fired three shots with my plasma gun, sending them scattering to give us a small opening to the cave which Riddick heaved open. I heard Jack gasp as I ran to the abandoned sled and dragged out the last five canisters. "I never doubted you!" She grinned but then stopped. "Where's Evangeline?"

"Right over here!" I called. "Richard, help me with these." I was strapping up the canisters like lassos and Riddick came, picked up a couple then stood.

"What do you want me to do with them?" He asked and I smirked, picking up two and slinging them over my shoulder.

"How good is your aim?" He snorted with a smirk.

"How's yours?" He returned then looked up as the filthy demons began to swarm.

"Alright then, give me one to shoot at. You lot! Get ready to run, hold hands and stick together! Carolyn, Iman, carry Ali, either one of you." I shouted over my shoulder then stepped forwards, anchoring my foot on the ground as Riddick swung one on the leash, looking up at the clustering flock then released it.

I wish I had his eyes as it rather quickly fell out of vision but luckily my first shot hit its mark and the can exploded into a bright explosion that Riddick had already turned his face from. Gripping my two and Riddick hanging onto his as he winced, I grabbed his hand and tugged. "Run!" I bellowed and I guided Riddick forwards as he recovered from the intensity of the inferno that raged above us.

The wailing rang in my ears and I knew that those things were going to be in my nightmares, screaming their haunting hunting song for the rest of my life. Riddick's pace suddenly quickened as he regained his eyesight and balance, sliding his arm around me to half carry me over the sloshing mud much easier than I could have managed on my own. How the hell does he do it? Willpower? Because I seriously need some of that.

He overtook the others then let me go, allowing me to then run beside Jack, canisters clanking on my back as we hurtled forwards but then Riddick suddenly stopped at the edge of the canyon, spreading his arms and we all halted behind him at his command. "Stop." We all listened but I couldn't hear anything apart from the patter of rainfall.

"I don't hear…" Carolyn was cut off by Riddick who covered her mouth, still looking forwards.

"Doesn't see us, wait for it to leave." However we waited for longer than really safe, lingering as I heard the clicks and cries of more beasts as they approached. Finally Riddick growled then turned to face me. "Give me your gun." I arched an eyebrow at him but nodded, handing it over. "Get further back." Quickly we moved backwards and I pulled both Jack and Suleiman to me, using my arms and body to shield them as Riddick dropped two of the canisters then began to swing one around, getting a good momentum flowing before throwing it.

My gun raised swiftly in his other hand and he waited, waited and then waited as my heart beat wildly in my chest, the bitter taste of fear in the back of my throat as I watched him. Finally he shot then flung himself back around to hide behind the cliff, his face contorting slightly as he pressed his eyes tightly shut and I twisted one arm back to place it against his face, another barrier to hide the bright plume of wildfire that billowed out at the gathering of water that made the pool.

Screeches rang through the air and I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to curl up and hide away forever but I kept myself strong, refusing to tremble even from the cold as I held two of the children in my arms. I felt Riddick's warm hand grip my arm but not tightly, as if to reassure me that he was there and I exhaled smoothly, waiting until he growled the order. "Let's go." We ran for the bank, skirting around the fire but stayed as close as we dared as it continued to burn out, several writhing forms in its midst but we quickly ignored these dark shapes that screamed in agony and writhed before falling perfectly still.

"Go! Get up go!" I called to Jack as she struggled up the slippery hill, the sand giving out beneath her feet so I hoisted her up, giving her the lift she needed before practically throwing her over the side and I crawled after her.

"Evangeline!" Carolyn's voice bellowed and I groaned, unable to keep the buzzing pain from my head as my eyes lost what little vision they had several times. Someone grabbed me, hoisting me up then gave a hard shake.

"Don't you dare give up on me now, keep going." Riddick hissed then pushed me down to the others. "You know the way, go!" He bellowed down and I whipped around.

"Richard!" But he was gone. Carolyn took charge, herding us forwards until we were all running for the skiff. When I heard the rush of air being beaten by wings, I ducked down low, pulling Jack with me to stay a little more out of the way until we were facing the skiff and Iman was staggering aboard, Suleiman and Ali at his sides, safe in the light.

"Up you go kid." I gasped to Jack, pushing her up then stood at Carolyn's side, turning back to face the darkness. There was silence for several beats of our hearts, which still raced at ridiculous speeds but I held on as Carolyn began to pull back.

"Captain…" Iman paused but I shook my head.

"No, no he's coming. He'll come." I said more to myself than anyone else. We waited a few more seconds but still no cocksure man came swaggering into the light. Then we heard the screaming of monsters, the slashing of air and flesh being broken as well as rapidly fired clicks. I looked at Carolyn then dropped my canisters, tossing them up into the skiff. "Well, that asshole has my gun and I ain't going anywhere without it." I declared, drawing my knife then ran forwards, Carolyn hurrying after me once she had snatched the bottle of larvae from Iman.

We ran towards the sounds but I grabbed Carolyn and shouldered her to the ground, sliding in the mud as one of those beasts flew over us. Her hot breath rasped in my ear and by her trembling, I could tell she was just as scared as I was. I felt like a little girl during her nightmare, only this girl wanted the nightmare to end right now and to wake up to her mommy's arms to comfort her.

Staggering to my feet I gripped my side and continued forwards shining the meagre form of light forwards until I caught a flash of a weapon and instantly grabbed Carolyn by the hair, tearing her back out of harm's way. "Richard!" I yelped as he collapsed to the floor, still fighting imaginary shadows. "Richard get up! Get up!" I practically screamed at him, rain still hammering down on us so hard that it felt like tiny bullets penetrating my skin.

Together we hauled him up onto his feet, me swiping his last two canisters and we managed to move him forwards, though I could smell the blood and saw the genuine fear in his eyes, trapped in a nightmare. "Richard, we're here, we're not going to leave without you." I whispered into his ear. "You can trust me on that one."

"Eve?" He murmured softly then groaned, one leg giving out but I supported his weight, carrying him further until I heard the soft clicks behind us.

"Keep going!" I ordered Carolyn then turned, swiping the gun from his belt then turned, letting go of the leash of one canister to swing it up in the air, not wasting any time before shooting it down. Instantly I hit the deck, covering my head with my hands as the hydrogen burst into vibrant life and colour, heat pouring down upon us against the rain so that it sizzled and hissed like the aftermath of fireworks.

Their loathsome shrieks filled the night and I could smell burning flesh as well as the singes on my clothes. Damn, this really was not my day. Or night, to be honest. Could it get any worse?

Should not have spoken so soon. Just as I lifted my head, I saw a tail strike out from a dark corner and pierce through Carolyn's body, causing her to gasp then stare at Riddick in fear. She had always been afraid to die, it was why I had presumed that she would be one of the ones to live. Her hunger to survive should have protected her, should have kept her safe but no, she was now gone.

Riddick slipped to the ground and her hands left his as he slumped slightly, groaning in pain so I hurried to reach him. "Not for me…" He murmured before shouting. "Not for me!"

"Richard!" His head snapped around, struggling to stay upright as I reached him, the last of his canisters over my shoulder. "Richard B. Riddick, you get off your ass and onto your feet right now!" I snapped at him, quickly dragging him away as I glanced to where Carolyn had disappeared to into blackness. There had been no real tears, no screams or last words, there had been nothing. Just nothing.

When I heard clicks around us I fired the gun several times into the air, forcing them to back off as Riddick finally managed to get to his feet, leaning on me dependently as we hobbled inside the skiff. I never thanked god for light more than I did now. "Get the hatch Jack!" I shouted and she slammed her hand on the button, closing the door as we began to be surrounded by these sons of the sorry devil himself.

I dropped into the pilot's seat, turning on the engines and glancing outside to see those beasts beginning to flit across the headlights, snarling briefly in the glass whilst we slowly rose off the ground, the anti-gravitational grids kicking in as I jump started everything, flicking buttons and turning dials as I went. "You can pilot too?" Jack demanded in awe as she stood at my shoulder.

"Knowing a little bit of everything is always effective." I answered as Riddick dragged himself into the other chair. "You ready to say goodnight?" He nodded his head.

"Goodnight." His richly mellow voice murmured so I hit on the thrusters, pushing the lever up on the halfway point to get us out into orbit in one piece, though I stalled the engines slightly, allowing the boosters to gather momentum before spewing a proud beam of flames to roast any jackass monsters that got in the way.

Riddick lifted up our nose, directing it upwards and in no time at all we were out in orbit. I exhaled with relief then slumped in my seat, groaning. "Did Carolyn get taken?" Jack asked quietly and I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Went too close to the shadows." I pressed my eyes shut then got up, searching the skiff before pulling down several bundles of emergency boxes from the shelves. There was very little medicine so I gave both boys something to fight infections as well as myself, dusted off the blankets then got all the kids to sleep whilst Iman prayed.

Riddick sat in the chair, eyes closed as he flew on autopilot so I shook out the last blanket then draped it over him. He stirred then exhaled deeply, opening his eyes to look at me. "Go to sleep Richard. I'll watch the stars." I murmured to him.

"Aren't you tired?" I merely looked at him.

"I do not wish to sleep." Understanding he nodded his head then closed his eyes again as I turned and sat down on the chair, charting a safe route to New Mecca but looked at other ports that would be on the way to see if it would be safe to dock there for supplies and possibly a trade in, the skiff for passage.

"Why do you call me Richard, Eve?" Riddick asked me without even turning his head to look at me, eyes still closed and when his lips stopped moving, I could almost believe that he was asleep.

"Because it is your name." I answered quietly, glancing back to check on everyone else before returning my eyes to the stars which beamed welcomingly down at me. "And your name is part of who you are, so why ignore it?"

"It's the more human half of me." He answered simply so I sighed, unsure of how to answer before I smirked.

"Why call me Eve?" He gave a gentle chuckle then shifted in his chair to get more comfortable.

"Evangeline is nice but too long." He replied wearily so I left him alone after that to let him sleep. I knew that I won't be able to sleep for a long time after…after all that. I'll have nightmares about Paris, Shazza, Johns, Carolyn and those monsters until the day I die.

I stayed awake for several hours, only getting up to comfort the others if they seemed to be having a nightmare but it was only Ali, who whimpered in his sleep and thrashed about until I murmured soothing words to him and he calmed down into a deeper sleep.

Jack was the first to awake and I let her sit on my lap, curling into me as she played with the lapel of my jacket. "What now?" She asked in a whisper. "Where do we go?"

"Wherever the hell we want." I answered softly. "But only if it's friendly, vegetarian, inhabited by allies and isn't in any way shape or form dangerous." I replied and she gave a weak smile.

"I feel bad for Carolyn. She really wanted to live." I grimaced, the terror on Carolyn's face flashing before my eyes before I sighed.

"I know." Her stomach rumbled so I chuckled. "There are some dried food packets in the packs, they won't taste great but they're food at least." Jack made a face.

"Even after sixty years?" I pursed my lips in thought then smirked.

"Check the label." I advised and she smiled a little more before getting up and going to find food. Iman woke up and came to us, standing between the chairs as Riddick looked out in silence, me much the same.

"Where are we going?" He asked and Riddick flicked a couple of switches then sighed.

"Don't you have prayer in New Mecca to attend?" Iman's face lifted with joy at Riddick's words and I smiled up at him.

"Would you mind a few stragglers joining you?" I asked and he shook his head, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Please, after all we have been through, I think it appropriate we consider one another friends, if not then family." My smile became easier, less forced as I relaxed.

"Sounds good to me." I nodded my head then leaned back in my chair, watching the stars whir past in bright streaks of white light, shining radiantly before they were snatched away all too quickly.

"New Mecca…" Iman murmured dreamily, smiling both within and out.

"Think a soul could get lost there? With all those pilgrim types?" Riddick asked and Iman actually rested a hand on his shoulder too, unfazed or completely oblivious to the look that Riddick was throwing at him.

"It is more a place where souls our found, Mr Riddick." He answered, smiled further then returned to his boys to rest some more so that he would be later prepared for prayer. I turned and looked at Riddick who had his unhidden eyes fixed on the stars before us.

"What are you thinking Richard?" I asked him softly and he smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" I arched my eyebrow at him then chuckled, shaking my head.

"No, probably not." He paused for a moment before asking me the same question. "Nothing. Everything." I sighed, pressing my hands to my eyes to rub them, attempting to stay awake. "I do not want to sleep, Richard. I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I'll wake up in that place again." He chuckled quietly.

"We all got to sleep sometime. Go on, don't be afraid of the dark, Eve." He said then hooked one of his feet into my legs, spinning me around as he lurched forwards in his chair and gripped the arms of mine, leaning close to me as I gazed up at him with slightly wide eyes. "It's where I am." I blinked softly then saw the cut in his side and then followed the blood trail down to his leg.

"You're hurt." I murmured then stood up, forcing Riddick to stand upright to avoid me hitting his head with mine but our bodies were so close that I could feel his heat, from both his skin and from the eyes that wandered over me with interest and curiosity. "Sit down Richard." I told him, making to pull away but when he didn't move I gave a little push on his chest and this time, he obediently sat back down in his chair.

I went over to my bag, checked on the others to make sure they were all sleeping peacefully then brought my supplies over to Riddick. "What hurts more?" He paused, contemplating before shifting forwards and lifting his shirt to reveal an inflamed gash on his left side. I hissed slightly on his behalf then worked on disinfecting it then brought out some needle and thread to begin stitching it up.

"Where'd you learn all this?" He asked me and I gave a soft smile.

"My dad was a pilot, best one in his regiment and he taught all his kids everything he knew about flying." I began, covering the basic of things. "My mother was a nurse and I learned with her when she brought home things to study, letting me practice on old toys that needed stitching up and things like that until she was fired. The tech side? I don't know, everywhere really. What I taught myself, what I learned from working in an intergalactic garage where we dealt with all kinds of vehicles, I also took tech class at school before I got booted out for…well. For getting too experimental." Riddick arched an eyebrow at me with interest. "Other things I've just picked up as I went along. Once had a friend who was a professional thief, he taught me how to pick locks, pockets and rob places, another friend taught me how to fight because he was shaping up to be a champion in the ring before he got too good and they had to," I paused, remembering that day with a shiver. "Take care of him."

I finished stitching Riddick's side then moved to his leg which wasn't as deep but still needed stitches so I rolled up his trouser leg, cleaned the wound then patched it up for him, wrapping the bandage around that also before tying it off.

"The people who killed your family." I froze in place, hand reaching out to put my things away and I did not move. "Who were they?" Slowly I looked at Riddick, unsure of what he was thinking or what he was planning to do.

"What does it matter?" His hand whipped out and gripped my wrist tightly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Their _names_." He repeated in a menacing growl so I sighed.

"What are you planning, Richard?" He said nothing so I gently pulled my hand away and continued to pack up my stuff. "Killing them won't do you any good, if that's what you're planning, though I am rather touched by the sentiment, in a rather weird and frightening way." His mouth twitched into a smile so I returned it softly. "That's _my_ job, Richard. My task to handle and whether I choose to kill them or not…well then, that's my choice."

"You can hold your own but you can't kill." Riddick said to me, standing up slowly to face me down. "You can't even look at people when their dying. I know, I was watching you when Shazza and Johns got ripped apart." I wasn't going to hide that fact, it had truly grossed me out, disgusted me in fact and I had not wanted to watch.

"Two less nightmares." I whispered to him and he stopped, thinking for a moment before sighing.

"You are right." He murmured then sat down. I turned to move back to my chair but his hand suddenly curled into my belt and yanked me back, causing me to yelp quietly as I landed on his lap, his arms curling around me as I then gasped and turned my head to stare at him but he pulled the blanket out from underneath me and draped it across us in one smooth movement. "How about I protect you from those nightmares, Eve?" He whispered to my ear and I shivered at the sound, making him smirk. "I can see in the dark, you can trust me."

His lips brushed against my face as he spoke, nibbling the skin and I suddenly wanted him to kiss me, or I kiss him, whichever way, I don't care. I pushed aside this desire and shifted, trying to get up but he trapped me to him, wrapping his arms firmly around me. "Don't you trust me, Eve?"

"About as far as I could throw you." I retorted proudly and he laughed quietly.

"So you do a little?" I realised his point then cursed. I could throw him, which meant I had walked right into that fix. However my body seemed to be rebelling against my mind, slumping against Riddick's form as my head rested against his neck, eyes slowly closing.

"Perhaps." I murmured softly and he chuckled again before letting me finally succumb to the darkness.


	11. Waiting

Someone was shaking me awake and for a moment I just growled to make them back off but I all I got was a low chuckle in my ear. "You gotta wake up now Eve." Riddick said to me quietly but I only pulled the blanket closer around me. I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to rise from this cocoon ever. "Evangeline."

Forcing my eyes to open a little I rubbed them slightly before looking up. I had been sleeping on Riddick and his arms were still around me. "As much as I am enjoying this, we're coming into port." He told me softly and I could only blink and nod my head up at him, gazing into his eyes. "Are you planning on moving?"

"Not really." I answered then leaned my head back against him. "How long?"

"Ten minutes." He guessed so I sighed.

"Then that's ten minutes longer I could have been sleeping you jackass." I felt his hand slowly slide around my waist, feeling my skin that was exposed because of my ripped up shirt and I gave a little whimper, sitting up a little straighter.

"You like it when I touch you?" He questioned in a dangerously seductive growl and I slowly looked up at him.

"Maybe." I answered then got to my feet, taking the blanket with me to check on the others. "Jack, Jack wake up." Shaking her shoulder the kid started awake then smiled sleepily at me.

"Hey Angel, we there yet?"

"Ten more minutes, but we gotta plan what we're going to do." I told her. "New Mecca is a big place, we'll have to find somewhere to stay and get cleaned up because quite frankly, I feel like crap and I might be coming down with something." Jack looked at me with worry then touched my brow.

"You are a little hot." She mused and I flashed a grin.

"Only a little? I'm insulted. I think I'm damn gorgeous." Jack grinned at my wit then helped me wake the other three. There was very little save for dried up, leather tasting food which was hard to actually chew but it was nourishing all the same. I brought some over to Riddick but he shook his head. "You need to eat Richard."

"I'll eat when there's something decent." He answered, pulling his chair closer to the panel then began preparing for atmospheric entrance.

"Richard…where will you go?" He gave a little shrug.

"Don't know." I sighed softly then sat down in the other chair, reaching up and dimming the lights slightly before flicking switches to open up the radios and communication line. "You?"

"I've never been further from home than the next block. I haven't got a clue what I'm doing or where I'm going." I answered but turned a smile back at Jack. "But at least I won't be alone."

"You really adore that kid, don't you?"

"Absolutely." Nodding my head in agreement I reached out to take the handle that controlled our thrusters and therefore our speed but at the same time Riddick reached for it and our hands brushed. I looked at him quickly then pulled back my hand but his own reached out and took it, fingers brushing and rubbing slightly against mine.

"Go ahead." He told me in his quiet, rich voice so I let him pull my hand back to the lever then he let go. I paused a moment to glance at him before easing off the throttle, bringing us down so that we glided towards the planet which twinkled with golden lights like a shining river, several hundred ships circling around in rings so I looked to Riddick. "You want me to take over?" I nodded my head, not really knowing what to do from here on in apart from how to land.

Riddick guided the skiff into orbit but suddenly a red light flashed and a rather bored voice came onto the speaker. "Identify yourself unknown spacecraft." Looking at the speakers I reached out and pressed the button, speaking into the microphone.

"This is a surviving passenger of the cargo vessel Hunter-Gratsner, Evangeline Cooper, with…" I looked to Riddick who nodded his head. "Six other passengers, three with casualties." There was a pause before the voice came back, suddenly more interested.

"Received. Can you explain what happened, Miss Cooper?" I shuddered slightly before pressing down the switch again.

"We crash landed on an unknown primeval planet, there were more of us but…well we were picked off by these alien carnivores that only come out at night. It was a planet with three suns, so there was everlasting day until it was eclipsed and we only managed to escape because we had found another settlement with this craft still in flying condition." I explained then rubbed my face wearily, turning off the switch to wait for her reply.

I looked to Riddick who gave me a brief look before easing into the orbit. For a while there was silence until I spoke in a hushed tone. "What are you going to do?"

"Just pretend I am not here and let me do the talking if they ask." He answered with a slight growl. "But if they ask where Riddick is, tell them he died on that planet." I nodded my hand in understanding.

"Survivor vessel, you have permission to land. Please follow the traffic beacon for your own convenience and you shall be seen to immediately." A small droid appeared in front of us but Riddick had already spun his chair around and hidden under the desk.

"Cameras." He muttered to me as I took control and guided us towards the planet, the droid leading the way with a bright red light flashing. Instantly I was reminded of the crash and how the sirens had blared in warning. At my sharp intake of breath and tight set of my jaw Riddick scooted over and reached out, touching my leg and I shot him a look. "Just keep flying, Evangeline, pretend I'm not even here." He told me with a devilish smirk then began to run his hand up my calf.

"I will kick you." I warned him but when he made no move to stop, I tried to lash out but he caught my foot easily then sank his teeth into my leg, biting on the softer underside but not hard enough to draw blood. It still made me jump in surprise and give a small yelp. "Richard B. Riddick!" I hissed and he smirked further, glancing up at me.

"I like it when you're angry at me." He told me and I just stared at him.

"You are an egotistic, insane, completely cocksure asshole." He arched an eyebrow at me then slowly pushed his hand higher, passing my knee to then grip my thigh and I instinctively pressed my legs together, trapping his hand which did not feel completely unwelcome there.

"Of course." He practically purred then withdrew both his hands, glancing up as we came into the atmosphere. I slowed our descent, weaving in and out of streams of other vehicles whilst staring wide eyed at the massive city below. "Jack! Come see this." I called and suddenly I was surrounded by kids and Iman, all desperate to see.

"New Mecca…" The religious man breathed then pressed his hands together, kissing his fingers then offered up a prayer.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm damn starving. I take back what I said about going vegetarian, I'd kill for a burger." I chuckled, silently agreeing with her.

"Hey Iman, does your people let gate crashers in for some food and rest?" I asked and he smiled down at me.

"All are welcome in the house of Allah." I gave Jack a nudge and a smile.

"We'll figure something out real soon. Don't worry." She nodded her head then watched my hands as I flicked a few switches, turning off the main thrusters to burn low down to the ground. The droid flashed continuously, guiding us over to a docking station where I spun us around easily, moving in on our side where the decking slid out to meet us and I landed with our rear facing towards a large facility, which looked like a vessel station.

The air seemed thick and murky with haze from fumes but other than that, the lights were bright, the streets were clean and I could see endless towers and buildings reaching up higher and higher to the stars which twinkled in the sky above us. No one was yet there on the platform so I turned to Riddick. "So, you'll be heading off now then?" I asked and he nodded his head, not turning to look at me. He still had the goggles on and I suddenly had the urge to just tear them off.

Iman had opened the hatch and Jack pulled on my hand, a rucksack on her back with supplies she was planning on taking but I made sure that she had left some for Riddick. "You go, I'll be out in a moment." I said, flicking a few switches to put the skiff on tick over, ready for a quick getaway.

"Okay. Hey, Riddick?" He turned and looked at her and Jack gave him a smile. "You saved our lives, I hope you know we're damn grateful." Riddick regarded her for a moment before chuckling, reaching out and softly knuckling her jaw.

"You're alright kid. You're actually alright." Jack grinned brightly as if she had just been told she'd won an entire block full of cash before bounding outside, leaving me to finish up. I tried my best not to look at Riddick but eventually my own will was pushed aside and I turned my head. He was looking right at me.

Neither of us said anything but when I turned the last dial, opening the fuel gauges a little, there was nothing left for me to do. "So this is goodbye?" I asked but he didn't answer, merely continued to watch me with a hard stare which made me shrink back slightly though I tried to hide it.

I reached down and shouldered my backpack, securing it there before turning to face Riddick. "We really are grateful to you, Richard. It doesn't matter what you do now or later, or even what you did in the past. We'll always remember this as the one thing that you did right." I paused, wondering if I should say more. "Will we see you again?" I hated the way I sounded so hopeful that he would nod his head.

"I don't know." He answered and my shoulders sagged a little. We were running out of time so I thought quickly, wondering what to do. Looking down to my wrist where the simple yet meaningful bracelets rested, I tugged one off, widening the circumference then grabbed his wrist, lifting it up then snapped the broad, dark brown plaited bracelet around his wrist, tugging on the ties to tighten them.

"Then you had better bring that back to me." I told him firmly, still gripping his wrists. "And if I have to hunt you down to find it then you will be in serious trouble, Richard." I let go then smiled, leaning forwards to kiss his brow gently, letting my lips linger there as I spoke. "Stay safe. Keep fighting." With that I turned and walked away, shifting my bag to sit better on my shoulder.

A firm tug stopped me in my tracks and as my bag was almost torn from my shoulder in the process of dragging me back I whipped around to face Riddick who only gripped the back of my head and my waist to then sealed his mouth to mine, effectively trapping me to his chest as if he were afraid I would try to escape.

Escape? Ha! Is he crazy? I am hardly going to turn down a kiss from the most amazing, complicated yet damn sexy guy I've ever met. His lips were warm and hard against mine but I welcomed the branding sensation, even more so when his tongue slipped through my lips and began to explore the interior of my mouth. As his hands pressed harder into me Riddick turned and I found myself suddenly trapped against the wall, his furious kiss igniting a passionate fire in my belly which I had not felt for a very long time and never before in such an intensity as now.

Stars flashed before my eyes as I moaned, Riddick's mouth leaving mine to kiss at my neck, tongue brushing against my jaw and the soft spot just below my ear before he bared his teeth and bit my neck. A louder gasp escaped me and I clung onto Riddick, not letting him go but I answered his animalism by gently nipping on his shoulder before biting down hard. He growled in pleasure at the stinging sensation then inhaled my scent, tenderly kissing the bite mark that had now been administered. "Richard…" I whispered, voicing the sounds of my desires and he lifted his head slowly, looking down at me.

Without waiting I reached up and slid the black goggles from his face and smiled when I saw his eyes, his beautiful eyes, which were now looking down at me with a care and tenderness. I reached upwards and kissed him again, this time leading him into a slow, dance like kiss that he seemed to enjoy just as much as his lust filled one. Not that lust was lacking here, just to say.

"Come with me." He murmured to me and I gasped, pressing my eyes shut as he then gripped my legs and hoisted me up, wrapping them around him and I clung on as his hands stroked my shapely legs. "Come with me Eve."

"Richard, it's not safe and you know it." I murmured to him gently. "If I go with you, I'd only be slowing you down and putting both of us in danger. You're better off on your own for now, until you can get those assholes off you back and that bounty off your head." I took one of his hands to touch one of my deeper, more serious gashes on the small of my back which was covered by a blood stained, filthy bandage which would need to be changed soon. "I'm still hurt, I need time to heal, time to grow stronger before I could ever keep up with you."

"I can protect you, Eve. You and the kid." I smiled at him, reaching up and brushing my hand across his face and his eyes flickered closed at that, leaning into my touch.

"I know you would, Richard, but its better this way for now. I don't want to, I really want to go with you, but it'll only end badly with how things are at the moment." I sighed then kissed him softly again, lingering there before slowly lowering myself down from him. "Besides, you still have this." I lifted his arm to show him my bracelet. "And I damn well want it back one day." He smirked but before I could go he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me back.

"What if I'm gone a long, long time?" He asked quietly, voice rumbling in my ear so I turned my head and smiled.

"Then I'll wait for you. However, if you wait too long, I'll damn well be hunting you down and shoving your head up your ass." He laughed then let me go so I gave him one last look then left the skiff, the hatch closing after me.

Jack came and stood in front of me, glancing behind to the ship which was already lifting off and preparing to fly away so I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to safety away from the boosters. Only then did someone actually arrive down and greet us, but frowned when they counted our numbers.

"Only five? I received information to say there would be six of you." I spoke before anyone else could jump in.

"He couldn't wait, there was business he had to attend to but he wouldn't say what." The man, who wore a flashy, smart black uniform with a pin of a bronze planet with a ring around it and a crescent moon hanging from the lower dipped end.

"I see. Names? Including his." I introduced us all then told them that Riddick was some guy called William Johns. Myself and the two boys were rushed away to hospital where I stayed for a couple of days battling several infections and a rather painful bout of fever which locked me in bed for longer than I wanted to be. Thank heaven for advanced medicine.

Jack stayed with Iman whilst I was in the hospital, visiting me every day until finally I was let out. That was when I felt a pang, wishing Riddick was there. I was never much of a leader, you point me in the direction and I'll plough the road ahead but I could never just make the decisions all by myself, not without someone's help.

Well, looks like that's going to have to change. "So what now?" Jack asked and I sighed.

"Excellent question. Back to Iman's place I guess, find jobs then work up some savings before moving on from there. Hope he won't mind us moving in for a while, if he does then we'll just manage some other way." Iman welcomed us both, smiling broadly. He had been given a house, literally given a house because he was actually a very important part of his religion, something like the wise old man at the head, though he wasn't quite there.

We lived with him and I found a job at a factory making parts to be made into vehicles and Jack got a job at the fish market, though she complained about smelling like fish every day. Still, it was work and we got paid, so it was better than nothing. All I could do now was wait. Just wait. Wait for him to come back to me. I just hope that he's alright...


End file.
